The Kiss
by Wildhoneyu2
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED and COMPLETE! 6th year at Hogwarts. Hormones all around... and a love triangle that will mess up some lifes. Ron-Hermione-Draco with a little bit of Harry-Ginny. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked as soon as he, Harry and Ginny entered the common room, arriving from another quidditch practice. They were really dirty because it was raining.  
"Bet you will find her at the library" Harry replied.  
Ginny smirked.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"You can't pretend, can you?"  
"Pretend what, Ginny?"  
"Nothing". She smiled again. "I need a bath. See you later".  
Ron watched Ginny's going to the girls' room. "What did she suppose to mean?"  
Even knowing that what he was about to say could cost Ron's friendship, Harry decided to speak what was on his mind. "Well, you know, it's quite impossible to not notice."  
"Notice what?"  
"That you fancy Hermione."  
"ARE YOU NUTS?" Ron yelled.  
"Ron, calm down."  
The other gryffindors were looking at them now, but Ron seemed to not note it. "You're must be mad. And so is Ginny, if she thinks that too. Me? Fancying Hermione? You must have lost your mind." And he started to laugh nervously.  
Harry smiled. "So be it. I'm mad. And Ginny is too."  
Ron stopped laughing. "C'mon, mate. You have to be kidding."  
Harry put his firebolt over his shoulder. "No, I'm not."  
Ron was looking at him, wide eyes.  
"I'm tired. And I need a bath also." Harry went to the boys' room. At the stairs, he turned back. "Ron, are you staying there? Wake up!"  
Ron started to walk at Harry's direction. "You can't be serious. You just can't."  
"Ok, Ron, so you don't fancy Hermione. Happy now? Can we go?"  
They entered the boys' room. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
Hermione was struggling against the weight of eight heavy books. N.E.W.T.s will take place only in the next year, but she decided to start studying. She was going back to Gryffindor common room, when one of the books just fell down. She had to kneel to catch it. She was holding it when somebody pushed her. She fell against the stairs and her face got a few scratches. She turned to see who had done that to her. "Malfoy!"  
"Hello, mudblood!"  
"I shall tell to Professor Snape what you did. You might be a prefect, but I am too" Hermione said.  
"Oh, you'll tell to Professor Snape, won't you? I'm scared!"  
Hermione got up to her feet. The books were lying on the stairs. "In fact, Malfoy, I think it will be a waste of time. I should deal with you by myself."  
Malfoy laughed. "Oh, yeah? So you will not call any Professor? Or your two beloved best friends?"  
Hermione started to walk towards Malfoy. "No, I won't."  
Malfoy didn't understand, but pretended he didn't notice what Hermione was doing. "So what will you do?" She was really closer now, less than three inches from him. Draco started to get nervous. "So what will you do?"  
Hermione smiled. "Call me 'mudblood' again."  
"What?" He didn't want to sound surprised, but the word came out of his mouth before he was thinking about it.  
Hermione laughed. "Would you? Please?"  
Draco recovered from the shock. Now his answer was full of disdain. "So, at last, you accepted your condition." She was too close. He could feel her breath. "Filthy mudblood."  
Hermione smiled again. "Thanks, Malfoy."  
"For what? For telling you what you are? Don't mention it."  
"No. I just notice that I don't care anymore if you call me a mudblood. In fact, you sound more like a broken disc to me. You'd better find another thing to call me now." She said, turning her back at him.  
Malfoy grabbed her arm and made her turn around. He pulled her to him. They were face to face. Without saying a word, Draco kissed her. A slight kiss, but a kiss. Hermione was out of action. Her face was pale, but suddenly her cheeks started to get pink. Malfoy laughed. She then passed her right arm against her mouth. "Why you did that?"  
"Just curiosity. Suddenly I wanted to know how mudblood lips should taste." He answered, looking Hermione in the eyes.  
"You must be crazy. How dare."  
"Poor mudblood! You should be delighted. You've been kissed by a Malfoy, and it's more than you deserve."  
She grabbed her books from the ground and started to go upstairs, but then looked at him again. Her eyes were full of anger.  
Draco laughed again. "I know you enjoyed it, but don't think I liked that. Anyway, it was really funny to see your face. Good night, Granger. I hope you have a lot of dreams. with me." He blinked, and then turned his back at her, leaving to Slytherin common room.  
"You shouldn't. damn!" Hermione went upstairs.  
  
Ron saw when Draco kissed Hermione. He was at the entrance of the common room when he saw Hermione and Draco speaking to each other. He decided to go downstairs to help her, but then she got closer to Malfoy, for no known reason and he kissed her! "How can that be?" he thought. Understanding nothing, when Hermione went towards the common room, he decided he'd better go inside and wait for her in front of the fireplace. 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
Hermione went mumbling at the common room.  
"So. where were you?"  
She jumped cause of the shock. "Ron? You frightened me." She was not seeing him. "Where are you?"  
"Here. in front of the fireplace."  
She went towards him. "I was at the library." She sat beside him. "How was the quidditch practice?"  
"Wet."  
She took a look around. "Where are the others?"  
"Guess they're sleeping."  
Hermione looked at him. "Why are you here, though?"  
"I was waiting for you." He said, not looking at her.  
"Waiting. for me? Why?"  
"Can't I?"  
"Of course you can. It's just that. it's odd."  
"Why?"  
"I. I don't know." Noting that Ron was not looking at her, she touched his arm, which was lying on the sofa. "Ron, is there any problem? Do you want to tell me something?"  
"I think it's you who have to tell something."  
"Me?" She asked, surprised.  
"Met somebody at the way to the common room?"  
"No. Everybody was supposed to be at their houses."  
"Hum. met somebody downstairs?"  
"Ron, you're strange. What's going on?"  
"Met. one of the prefects?" He asked, still not looking at her.  
Finally, Hermione understood. "Were you following me?"  
He turned to her. His eyes were full of fury. "So, you met one of the prefects."  
"Yeah, I met, almost all of them. They were patrolling the corridors."  
"You know what I mean!" Ron raised his voice.  
"No, I don't. Make yourself clear."  
"Alright. You met Malfoy downstairs."  
"I told you I met almost all the prefects!"  
"But you kissed all of them?!" Ron said, while getting up.  
"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled.  
"You heard me!"  
"You. you were following me."  
"No, I wasn't. I saw you and Malfoy getting along well when I decided to loo." Ron's face got red.  
"Decided what?"  
"Decided to. to patrol the corridors, yeah. So, when I was leaving the common room, what did I see? You and Malfoy having a kiss!"  
It was Hermione who got a red face now. "You. what? Look, Malfoy. Can you see the scratches on my face? He pushed me."  
"Oh! So that's why you got closer to him, though!" He said, ironically.  
"No! Ron, don't be so stupid! Are you really. are you really thinking that. I just."  
"What did you say to him? Ok, it's not needed, I can imagine."  
"Ron, I just got closer to show him that I'm not afraid of him!"  
"Ok." He said, sounding distrustful.  
"He. I don't know why he kissed me. And it was a slight kiss after all."  
"You're upset about that? Don't worry. I'm sure that if you ask him, he'll give you a better one!"  
Hermione could not believe in her ears. "Ron, you're thinking. ARE YOU CRAZY? I HATE HIM!"  
"THAT WAS NOT WHAT I SAW DOWSTAIRS!"  
"How can you." Her eyes started to get dim. She could feel the tears rolling over her face. Hermione caught her rucksack and ran towards the girls' bedroom. She was so perturbed that she forgot the books on the table.  
Ron just heard her steps. He didn't turn to see her getting in her bedroom. The image of Malfoy and Hermione together just couldn't get off of his mind. He sat again in front of the fireplace, his hands on his face. 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV  
  
Harry woke up and saw that Ron was not in bed. He changed clothes and went to the common room. Ron was not there. He didn't understand why Ron didn't wait for him to have breakfast.  
"Harry!"  
He turned back. It was Ginny. "Yeah?"  
"Did you see Hermione?"  
"No. But I think she might be at the great hall. Ron is not here either."  
Ginny smiled.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Ginny. oh, no, no way."  
"Why?"  
"You know them. You know what Ron keeps saying and what Hermione thinks of him."  
"Yes, but. they would make a great couple."  
"You say that cause you want your brother to date your friend."  
"Ok, Harry. Now, let's eat. I'm hungry."  
They went to the great hall. Harry saw Ron sitting near Dean Thomas, but he didn't see Hermione. Ginny and he went towards Ron, but she sat beside Dean, which made Harry, against his will, frown. He sat in front of Ron. "Why you didn't call me, Ron?"  
"Cause you were still sleeping."  
"Where's Hermione?"  
"I don't know."  
"I thought you might had come together to have breakfast."  
"Did you?" Ron said, harshly.  
"What. you had a fight again?"  
Ron didn't answer.  
"What was now? Hermione must be really pissed off to not show up."  
"Ask her. Or you'd better ask Malfoy." Ron said, looking at Malfoy, who was at the Slytherin table.  
"What? What do you mean "ask Malfoy"? Did you. he did something to her? What."  
"Can we change the subject, please?"  
"But." Harry decided to stop talking about Hermione, as he saw how angry Ron was.  
At the other side of the great hall, Draco was smiling. He noticed that Granger was absent and that Weasley was not in a good mood. He could not tell if it had something to do with him, "but what else could that be?" he thought.  
Ron finished his breakfast and rose, intending to leave the great hall.  
"Ron, where are you going?"  
"To take a walk."  
"Wait." Harry was getting up.  
"Sorry, mate, but I want to be by myself, if you don't mind."  
Harry looked at him in disbelief, but agreed. Ron gave him a half- hearted smile and left the great hall towards the garden.  
Ginny got near Harry. "Where is he going?"  
"To take a walk."  
Ginny looked at the door direction. "What happened yesterday?" She asked herself. Harry knew it, but asked: "What do you mean?"  
She looked at Harry. He felt his cheeks getting hot, but pretended nothing was happening. "It's only Ginny, after all" he thought.  
She sat beside him. "I asked Parvati about Hermione. She said that Hermione entered the room late at night and said nothing to the others, but everybody saw that she got red eyes, like she had been crying. Parvati asked Hermione what was going on, but Hermione said that nothing was going on and went straight to bed. She also said that Hermione didn't sleep right away cause she heard her rolling in her bed. And, now, by the morning, Hermione was still in bed, sleeping or pretending she was. Parvati said the girls made more noise than the usual, just to see if she would get up, but they obtained nothing." Ginny said it almost whispering.  
Like her, Harry found it really strange. "I think Ron and Hermione had another fight yesterday."  
"But he went to bed, didn't he?"  
"Well, not right to bed. He went with me to the boys' bedroom, took a bath, but said he was not sleepy, so he told me to look for him in front of the fireplace if I needed anything. But I was really sleepy and tired, so, after my bath, I saw nothing, but my own bed. I didn't see if Ron returned to our bedroom. And."  
"What?"  
"He said an odd thing to me minutes ago. He said that if I want to know what happened between them, or at least with Hermione, I should better ask to Malfoy."  
Ginny gave him a strange look, and then got up. "I'll talk to her. I think this time the thing was really serious. See you later, Harry." And she left. Not before giving Dean a blink, which Harry saw and made him close his fist. "Better look for Ron, though" he thought, leaving the great hall. 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V  
  
Ginny found Hermione sitting on her bed, face buried in her hands. "Hermione!" She passed her nightgown sleeves on her face, but didn't turn to see Ginny. Ginny sat beside her. "What's wrong? Why you didn't have breakfast with us? Why were you crying? Was it Ron's fault?"  
Tears rolled on Hermione's face.  
"Tell me." Ginny begged.  
Hermione took a deep breath. "It was your brother, but it's not only his fault."  
"You mean Malfoy, Hermione?"  
Hermione looked at her, wide eyes.  
"He told Harry. something."  
"What did he say?"  
"To say the truth, he just mentioned it."  
"Ginny, tell me, what really did he say?"  
"Well, when Harry asked him what happened to you, he said that Harry should ask Malfoy. Of course Harry understood nothing. and so do I."  
Hermione's face went red and she started to look to her feet.  
"Hermione, will you tell me what happened or not? Maybe I can help."  
"Ok, I will, but I doubt you can help me."  
"At least I'll try."  
Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry found Ron sitting near the lake, a little far from the castle. Ron was throwing stones at it. Harry sat near him, but decided he was not going to be the first to talk. Ron didn't turned to see him, or even did something to show that he knew Harry was there. It took several minutes for him to talk. "Do you think I can bother the octopus throwing rocks at the lake?"  
"I don't know."  
"It would be pretty fun to see its tentacles."  
"Maybe."  
Silence fell again between them. Ron threw a rock stronger this time. "Why she did that?"  
Harry knew Ron was talking about Hermione, but said nothing.  
"Why she let him do?"  
"Ron."  
"That rogue! I'll kill him!"  
"Ron!"  
He stopped at Harry's call.  
"What happened, Ron? About whom are you talking about?"  
"Malfoy." He said, staring at the lake.  
"And what he did this time?"  
"He. she. sh*t!"  
"Ron, calling names now won't help."  
Now Ron was looking at his shoes. "Hermione. Malfoy. he. he kissed her."  
"WHAT?!" Harry didn't intend to speak so loud, but the surprised scream came out before he could think of it. "What? I mean. it must be a mistake. You're mistaken. It. she."  
"I saw, mate. Nobody told me, I saw it happening."  
"But, how. where. I."  
"At our stairs to the common room."  
"Ron, are you sure? I mean. it's impossible!"  
"I thought it was. I couldn't believe my eyes, trust me."  
"But, wait a minute. Where were you at that moment? You told me you would be at the common room, in front of the fireplace."  
Ron got red. "Yeah, I said. But it was late and I began to get worried about Hermione. You know.. every kind of odd thing happens in this school and You-Know-Who's around and Hermione's a muggle born."  
Harry noticed it was getting hard to his friend to talk about the true reasons to him to be preoccupied with Hermione and just nodded.  
"So I decided to look for her and then." Ron stopped.  
"Then what?"  
"I saw her talking to Malfoy. I was going to help her, but then she started to get closer him and then. he kissed her."  
"That's why she pissed off, though."  
"I don't think so."  
"What do you mean? She must be furious."  
"She was ok when she entered the common room yesterday. I thought she would enter crying or screaming or cursing him. I was only there to care for her, but. she acted like nothing had happened. So I got furious, furious at her. I asked her if she met somebody, trying to make her talk, but she didn't. She tried to hide it. Do you know the first thing she told me?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"'How was the quidditch practice?' Can you imagine that? She might be furious and not ask me that as if nothing had happened." Ron threw another rock at the lake. "And she did nothing to him, nothing! Just looked at him and he blinked to her! Damn!" He threw another one, really stronger this time.  
"Ron, we should talk to Hermione."  
"What for? I talked to her yesterday and she explained nothing. I just wonder" how long it has been happening, right in front of our noses. And I. idiot!  
"C'mon, Ron, let's get inside."  
"I prefer to stay here."  
Harry nodded. "But don't forget, we have quidditch practice in half an hour."  
"Don't worry. Meet you there."  
Harry left him. "I need to talk to Hermione. She'll have to explain me that". 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI  
  
Ginny was looking at Hermione, really confused. "But why he did that?"  
"I don't know. I wish I do. And Ron."  
"You have to talk to him."  
"I tried, I tried yesterday, but he kept screaming at me like mad. He didn't want to listen."  
"I think he got mad cause you pretended nothing had happened."  
"I was afraid that Ron would do something stupid. Malfoy just have to look at him that Ron punches him."  
Ginny smiled. "You should be more watchful."  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, drying a tear with her sleeve.  
"Ron just punches Malfoy when he insults you."  
"No, you're mistaken. Ron hates Malfoy, so anything."  
Ginny shook her head. "I think you just don't believe your eyes. The problem was not Malfoy, the problem was you. He could not handle seeing you being kissed by another guy. Of course, the idiot didn't realize it yet."  
"Look, Ginny, I know that your brother is a little jealous, I mean, he doesn't like my friendship with Viktor, like he doesn't like your dates."  
"You're wrong, and you know you are, you're not stupid. Anyway, you have to talk."  
Hermione got up and went towards the window. She saw that the Gryffindor quidditch players were leaving the castle. "Ginny, do you have quidditch practice today?"  
She jumped from the bed. "Oh, my God! I forgot it. I have to go." She ran to the door. Before leaving, she turned to Hermione. "Change your clothes and come to see us practicing. I bet Ron will be in a good mood, as it is not raining today." Ginny closed the door behind her.  
  
"Ginny, you're late."  
"Sorry, Harry." She got closer him. Harry froze. "I was with Hermione. She told me what happened."  
"And.?"  
"Hey! Will we practice or not?"  
They looked at Ron, and then to each other. "Tell you later, Harry, but I asked her to come. Maybe Ron's mood gets better after a quidditch game."  
Harry started to look for the snitch, while the chasers where practicing with Ron. A bludger was released and the beaters started to work also. Ron was doing really well, till he saw somebody at the stalls. He knew who it was at the moment he saw it. "Hermione".  
"Wake up, Ron!" Dean yelled.  
"Sorry." Ron's face went red.  
"What distracted you?"  
"Nothing. I just. just remembered that I didn't finish my potions lesson."  
Dean gave him a strange look, and then returned to his position.  
"What is she doing here?" Ron thought.  
  
Hermione didn't know if it was a good idea. She also was angry at Ron, but, using her sense, she decided she'd better try to explain what really happened. After that, Ron could decide what to think. She waited patiently for the end of the practice and walked towards the dressing rooms. 


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII  
  
Ron was looking to the entrance of the dressing rooms every five seconds. Harry thought that he might run towards it at any moment. "Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine."  
"So. why are you so anxious?"  
"I'm not." He said, his cheeks getting pink.  
"Ok."  
"Can I come in?"  
Ron jumped as he heard Hermione's voice.  
"Of course" Ginny answered.  
"Everybody's decent?" She said grinning, entering the room.  
"Want me to take it off?" Dean said, holding his trousers.  
"I think Ginny won't like it, and I don't want to. forget it."  
Dean laughed. Ginny went towards her. "Hi, Hermione. So, what do you think? Did we get any good?"  
"Yeah, you're really fine."  
Ron was looking to his feet, pretending he was putting his shoes on, but he was putting them on and off.  
"Ginny, if you excuse me, I need to talk to your brother."  
Ginny smiled. "Ok."  
Hermione got near Ron. "Hello."  
"Hi." He answered without looking at her.  
"Er. can we take a walk?"  
"I don't think so. I have potions lesson to do."  
"I'll help you later."  
"Thanks, but I don't need help."  
Hermione was losing patience, but she held her temper. "Look, Ron, we need to talk."  
"Is that so?" Now he looked at her. His face was red of anger.  
"You just kept yelling at me yesterday, and didn't let me explain. I think I deserve a chance to say what really happened. After that, you can think whatever you want."  
He was staring at her. She sustained the look. "So?"  
Ron caught his robe on the floor. "Ok, Hermione, let's take a walk. But, can you wait for me outside?"  
Hermione turned her back on him without saying a word. Ginny and Harry were outside too.  
"What happened?" Ginny asked as soon as she saw Hermione.  
"Nothing. yet. He agreed to take a walk with me."  
"Hermione, what really happened yesterday?"  
"I."  
They heard foot steps. It was Ron.  
"Ginny can explain everything to you, but we can talk about it later, Harry."  
Harry nodded. Ron passed by them like they were not there.  
"Idiot". Hermione followed him.  
"Let's go, Harry. I think the common room must be empty by now, so we can talk there."  
"Ok."  
They were walking side by side. Ginny's hand sometimes touched his and every time Harry felt like electricity had passed by his body, entering by where Ginny's hand had touched, achieving his chest and head and then leaving by his feet. "I must be crazy" he thought.  
"Are you ok, Harry?"  
"What?"  
"I asked if you're ok. You're all red and sweating."  
"I'm ok, thanks."  
Ginny asked nothing more, but kept walking. Harry situation just got worst, because now breathing was a difficult thing to do. Finally they got to the common room.  
"As I thought it's empty". She sat on the table, at the right end of the common room, near the fireplace. Harry looked at her and his face started to burn again. He turned his head to the fireplace. Ginny noticed that his cheeks were a little red, but said nothing. "Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to know what happened between Hermione and Malfoy or you don't?"  
He turned to her. "Of course I do".  
"So come here". And she pointed to the table, to a place right beside her. Harry went to Ginny, but preferred to sit on a bench in front of her.  
"Ready?"  
Harry nodded. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII  
  
Ron and Hermione walked side by side without saying a word till they got to the lake.  
"I think we can stay here. Is there any problem?"  
"No, it's fine to me, Ron."  
He sat, straight legs. She sat beside him. "Ron, will you keep not looking at me?"  
He didn't answer.  
"Alright then. I don't know what you really saw last night, but."  
"I saw you and Malfoy having a kiss." He said harshly.  
"If it was the only thing that you saw, so you know only half story". She was staring at him.  
Ron felt that, but pretended nothing was happening. "So tell me the whole story though".  
Hermione turned her head. Now she was looking at the lake too. She told him she was coming back from the library and how Malfoy pushed her. At this part Ron mumbled something. Hermione smiled at this but carried on. Then she said Malfoy had called her a mudblood, but, for the first time, it didn't sound so terrible.  
"Mudblood. that rogue!"  
Ron mumbled again, but this time she could hear what he said. She smiled again. "Then, as I said last night to you but you didn't want to listen, I wanted to show him that I was not afraid of him, that's why I got closer. I asked him to call me mudblood again and ."  
"What?" Now Ron looked at her, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
Hermione felt her heart accelerating. She never knew how important it was to her Ron's blue eyes looking at her.  
"You did what? Why?"  
"I. cause I wanted to be sure that it doesn't matter to me anymore, and I wanted him to know also. You should have seen his face. Malfoy yelled "what?" just like you". Hermione smiled. "It was funny".  
Ron turned his face to the lake again. "And the kiss? If it was really what you told him, why he kissed you?"  
Hermione stopped talking.  
"So?"  
She took a deep breath. "I don't know, Ron. I remember telling him to find something else to call me now, cause mudblood doesn't work anymore. And then."  
Ron was staring at her now. He could see Hermione's cheeks getting pink and she was facing the ground.  
"Then he kissed you".  
"Yeah". Hermione felt her eyes getting dim. "I will not cry now, no way!" she thought.  
"That makes no sense".  
"But it's true. I think he. he thought it was the worst thing he could do to me at the moment. and he was right. I was so disgusted, I. I couldn't think of anything to say or do. and he kept smiling at me, telling me that been kissed by him is more than what I deserve". She could not avoid a tear to roll down her face. She dried it as fast as she could, but Ron noticed it.  
"But why didn't you tell me?"  
"I. I was afraid you could do something stupid. Anything is a motif for you to punch Malfoy. I didn't want to put you in trouble". Now the tears were rolling in abundance.  
"Her. Hermione, I'm sorry. I was. I got mad when I saw you and Malfoy together. I was going to help you when I saw you getting closer and I didn't understand why. Please, forgive me. I shouldn't."  
She turned to him. Her eyes were all wet, as was her face.  
"Hermione."  
She leant her head on Ron's shoulder. He passed his arms around her. Ron felt his face getting hot and his heart beating faster, but he never felt his body so light before, like he could fly.  
For the first time, being embraced never looked so good to Hermione. She could stay like that for ages, feeling his warmth and his smell.  
"Now, now. what do we have here?"  
They jumped, surprised. 


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX  
  
"What a beautiful scene. The mudblood and the Weasley, holding each other in front of the lake".  
"So romantic, isn't it?"  
Draco and Pansy started to laugh. Hermione and Ron got on their feet. Malfoy looked at Hermione. "Oh, were you crying, mudblood?"  
Ron closed his fist. Hermione noted it and held his hand. "I told you yesterday that calling me mudblood doesn't stress me anymore".  
Malfoy smiled. "Yeah, it's true."  
Hermione stepped towards them. "Parkinson, may I ask you something?"  
"Look that! The mudblood knows her place. Alright, I let you ask, but don't expect me to answer".  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you have enough brains to answer it".  
Ron laughed. Hermione's hand still in his. Pansy stopped smiling.  
"Are you and Draco together?"  
Pansy gave her a strange look. "Why?"  
"Nothing important. I just thought that, if you were together, you could answer me why he kissed me yesterday".  
Pansy eyes got wider than ever. She looked at Malfoy. "What is she talking about?"  
Draco's face went red. "I. I don't know, Pansy. She's lying." He turned to Hermione. "Or she dreamt about that and now she wants it to happen".  
"Believe me, if I had dreamt about that it would be a nightmare and to be kissed by you is the last thing I ever wanted in my life, even if you were the last boy in the world".  
Malfoy looked at Hermione with anger.  
"So, Draco?"  
"I'm telling you, Pansy, she's lying".  
"No, she's not". Ron said, looking at Pansy. "I saw it. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her by force". He turned to Malfoy. "It seems to me that who wanted that kiss to happen was your boyfriend, Parkinson".  
Pansy was staring at Malfoy. "How you explain that? Kissing a mudblood?"  
"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco yelled.  
"Shut up?! How dare you?!"  
Hermione and Ron started laughing.  
"I think we'd better be going, Ron".  
"Yeah. They need to talk".  
"Bye, Parkinson. Bye, Malfoy".  
They didn't know if Pansy and Draco heard them, because they were having a great row. Hermione and Ron were going back to the castle. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice they were hands in hands.  
-"You, Hermione, you're a bad girl".  
"Do you think so?"  
"Make Parkinson and Malfoy have a fight like that? You're mean".  
Hermione laughed. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"  
Ron looked at her. "Of course not. But I wish you hadn't held my hand cause Malfoy."  
Suddenly both felt cheeks going really hot. Hermione took off her hand from his and crossed arms behind her back. Ron kept with his arms along his body. "Er. I. we. they. they really distracted us, huh?"  
"Yeah".  
"I. I forgot your hand was. I was holding your hand".  
"Me too".  
"Thank God we noticed it before entering the great hall".  
"Oh, yes. It would be really embarrassing to explain to everyone that nothing is going on between. us". Hermione felt sorry for saying that, but tried to act normal.  
Ron also lost part of his joy hearing it. "I'm. I'm starving. And you?"  
Hermione smiled. "You're always starving, Ron".  
He smiled to her. 


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X  
  
Hermione and Ron found Harry and Ginny sitting side by side at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat in front of Ginny and Ron chose a place beside Harry. Both were grinning.  
"Hermione?" Ginny called, almost whispering.  
"What?"  
"So, how's everything."  
"Wonderful" She said, looking at Ron. He smiled to her.  
"Everything's ok, though"  
"I bet you know what happened, Harry"  
"Yeah, Ginny told me"  
"Malfoy should pay for that"  
"Ron, I don't want more problems about it, ok? Anyway, I think I arranged a hard time for him now" She laughed. Ron couldn't handle and laughed too. Ginny and Harry didn't get it.  
"Look at your faces. Ok, let me explain" And Hermione told them how she made Draco and Pansy have a fight.  
Harry and Ginny laughed. "So that's why they're not here" Ginny said.  
"They must be still arguing" Hermione laughed.  
They were laughing so hard that the others at the table started to look at them. "That's enough, people starting to note us here" Hermione warned them.  
Pansy entered at the great hall. Her face was red like a tomato. She gave a dirty look to Hermione and sat beside Milla. Hermione couldn't suppress a smile, as couldn't Ginny.  
Draco entered minutes after her. His normal pale face was painted with pink spots. His hair was falling on his front. He also looked at Hermione, but had to face Ron, who had turned to him.  
"Ron, it's not worthy" Hermione said, touching his hand.  
Ron turned at once, his face red in anger. "That brat!"  
"I thought you said you were starving"  
"I am"  
"So don't waste your time with those two. And I'm really happy with myself now. Did you see how his hair is? I wish I had stayed to see their row"  
Everybody laughed, even Ron.  
They left the great hall to the common room. At the way, Hermione heard someone calling her. "Yeah?"  
It was Pansy. "Stay away from him"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You heard me, mudblood" And she turned her back at Hermione.  
"Someone can explain me that?"  
Everybody shook heads.  
"I think you should be more careful"  
"Why, Ron?"  
"I don't know, but I think that Pansy Pig thinks you have something to do with Malfoy"  
"What?" Hermione laughed. "She must be crazy to think that. Pansy Pig?"  
They went to the common room. 


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI  
  
Harry had to wake up Ron for the Divination class.  
"No, mate, let me sleep"  
"Ron, I also wish I could stay in bed. Get up, c'mon!"  
In five minutes, they were leaving to the great hall. They found Hermione and Ginny finishing their breakfast.  
"You're late" Hermione said.  
"We know that, thanks!" Ron answered in a bad mood. Hermione looked at Harry. "Divination class, Hermione"  
She smiled. "I told you to quit it. At least you have Firenze now" She grabbed her rucksack. "Gotta go. See you at lunch" And she ran towards the door.  
"And you, Ginny?" Harry asked.  
"Potions"  
"Thank God I just have to face Snape at Wednesday"  
"Luck you. See you later" And she also left them.  
"Let's go, Ron"  
They crept to the Divination room, which was at the base of the castle, because of Firenze. Professor Sybilla and Professor Firenze were expecting the students at the entrance.  
"Let's get inside" Sybilla told them in an ethereal voice.  
"Today I'll leave you with Professor Trelawney. I have some. things to do. for the school now" With a head compliment, Firenze left the room.  
"I bet now she'll start to predict your death" Ron said to Harry in a whisper. Harry smiled.  
Sybilla predicted that it would be a good idea to teach the students how to see the future using cards. She passed to each couple a group of cards and a book of meanings. "Now, one of each couple will shuffle the cards and then let the other choose ten of them, but, it's important, they can not see the cards before taking them. And who will choose them have to catch the cards using its left hand. Don't forget, you must use the left hand. The position you will put the cards over the black silk is shown in the book. So, let's start"  
"My future in the cards? Right" Ron did it first. Professor Trelawney took a look and said that Harry would have a problematic year, but he would not die yet. Then she went to Parvati and Lila.  
"So, tell me, what year of yours at Hogwarts was not problematic?"  
"At least she said I will not die yet" Harry took the cards, shuffled them and let Ron choose, and then placed the cards as the book was showing.  
"So, what do you see?"  
"True? Nothing"  
"My dear boys,." Sybilla was passing by them at that moment ". you should pay more attention. Let me see"  
"Now I'll die" Ron whispered to Harry.  
"Dear, are you in love with someone?" Sybilla asked.  
Ron's ears went red. "No!"  
Professor Trelawney gave him a deep look. "Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am. Why?"  
"Those cards here" She pointed to the cards arranged as a cross. "Enamorados and heart ace placed like this"  
"What?"  
"Enamorados means you're in love with someone"  
Ron mumbled something.  
"This is really normal at your age. But the heart ace here. that person will break your heart, and it will happen really soon"  
"Ok, but there's a problem, Professor, I'm not in love with anyone"  
Professor Trelawney frowned. Before finishing the class she gave Ron and Harry extra work to do: fill a parchment with the possible meanings of all combinations with the enamorados card.  
"Thanks, Ron"  
They met Hermione at the table. "What's wrong, Ron?"  
Ron sat in front of her seeming to be angry.  
"He gave us extra work" Harry answered.  
"Why?"  
"He faced Professor Trelawney"  
"What did she say this time? Predicted your death again, Harry?"  
"No. She saw in the cards that Ron will have a broken heart soon"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She said that I'm in love with someone and that she would break my heart soon. So I told her that I'm not in love with anyone"  
Hermione stopped smiling. "You're not"  
"Of course no!"  
"So she told us to fill a parchment with the combinations of enados card and its meanings"  
"Enados card? You mean e-na-mo-ra-dos card".  
"Yeah, that"  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked.  
"Muggles also use that kind of thing. I know the cards"  
"So you could do our homework"  
"No, Ron, I couldn't"  
He mumbled.  
"But I'm proud of you cause you faced that old fraud"  
"Thanks, Hermione. You really helped"  
Hermione laughed. 


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII  
  
Ron and Harry managed to finish Professor Trelawney homework and their extra Potions lessons. The week passed without any disturbance, except by one.  
Ginny didn't show up for dinner, as she wasn't been seen since lunch. Ron looked for her, but found nothing, so he decided it was better to wait for her at the common room. Harry was not feeling that comfortable, so he left Hermione and Ron telling he was going to borrow a book from the library, and started to look for her again. Harry found Ginny weeping near the green houses. She was sat, crossed legs and hands over her face. He got closer. "What was it, Ginny?"  
She dried her face as faster as she could. "Nothing, Harry"  
He kneeled. "If it's nothing, so why you're crying?"  
"I guess. I guess I'm stressed cause of the next match"  
"But you're doing really well"  
She smiled. "Thanks, Harry"  
She looked at him. The vision of her wet eyes almost made him lose balance and fall. "We. we'd better go inside"  
"Ok"  
They got up.  
"Harry"  
"What?"  
"What were you doing here? I mean. why you came here?"  
He didn't know what to answer. In fact, he was looking for her, but now it seemed to be a wrong answer to give. "I. don't know. I just decided to take a walk and my legs brought me here"  
"Ah." She said, sounding a little bit disappointed.  
As soon as they entered the common room, Ginny said "bye" to Harry and went to the girls' room. Harry saw Hermione and Ron at the table near the fireplace and stepped towards them. "Hello"  
"Where were you, mate?"  
"Walking"  
Hermione smirked.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Alright, Harry, walking. I thought you said you were going to the library" She turned her face to him. "And you found Ginny just like that?"  
"Yeah" He answered, blushing.  
"Hermione's right. Ginny hid herself all day. You know I looked for her for hours"  
"Where was she?"  
"Behind. behind the green houses. I found her crying"  
"Crying?"  
"Hum." Hermione mumbled.  
Ron looked at her. "'Hum' what?"  
"I don't know. She had a fight with Dean. Maybe they broke up"  
Harry couldn't disguise a smile.  
"Broke up? But Ginny fancies him that much?" Ron asked.  
"I think. forget it"  
"What, Hermione?"  
"I can't tell you, Ron. Ginny made me promise I wouldn't tell to anyone"  
"Hermione, we're talking about my sister. She can not have secrets to me"  
"Sorry, Ron" Hermione said, grabbing her books. "Good night" And she went to the girl's room also.  
"I bet she's going to ask Ginny what's wrong and she'll not tell me"  
"Forget it, Ron"  
"Now, mate." Ron said, getting closer to Harry and passing an arm over his shoulders ". if it's true that Dean and Ginny broke up, you could, you know." He blinked. Harry felt his cheeks getting hot. "Wha. you must be kidding"  
"C'mon, Harry, I saw you smiling when Hermione said Ginny might have broken up with Dean"  
Harry's face got hotter than he ever felt. "I. I don't. you're imagining things" He took off Ron's arm over him. "I'm going to bed. Don't forget, we have quidditch practice really early tomorrow"  
"Yeah, I know, I know" Ron said in a bored voice.  
Harry entered at the boys' dormitory.  
"She didn't forget him" It was Dean's voice.  
"Are you sure? I mean, maybe you." He was talking to Seamus.  
"No, I'm sure. I asked her and she didn't answer. She couldn't even face me"  
"Well, Dean." Seamus raised his head and saw Harry at the door. "Ah. hi. hello, Harry"  
Dean turned to him. "How long have you been here?"  
"I just got in"  
Dean turned to Seamus again. "Don't want to talk about that anymore. It's over" He said, almost whispering, but Harry could hear it.  
Harry walked towards his bed and saw Dean leaving the room. He was burning inside to ask about whom they were talking about, but managed to act as nothing was happening. He changed clothes, and went to bed. Ron got in a few minutes later but Harry didn't see if Dean came back to the dormitory. 


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII  
  
The Slytherin players had reserved the quidditch field for all afternoon, that's why the gryffindors had to practice so early. In fact, at 7am they were all changing robes and leaving to the field. For four hours they trained all kinds of strategies of attack and defense. Feeling really tired, they got down to the dressing rooms only thinking what they would have for lunch. Dean was the first to leave. He left without saying a word, even to Ginny. Harry, as the captain, was responsible for closing everything and for returning the keys to Madam Hooch. Everybody had left, but Ginny.  
"Harry, I'm really hungry" Ron said, passing his hand over his belly.  
"You can go, Ron. I'll wait for Ginny. Anyway, I have to, haven't I?"  
"See you later, mate" He left.  
Harry's stomach was starting to ache. "Ginny!"  
She came from the girls' side. "Sorry, Harry. It's just that I can't find my earring"  
"Earring?"  
"Yeah. I don't know where I lost it. I'm sure it was with me when I entered here. I don't. I think I have might lost when I was changing clothes"  
"You can look for it later"  
"No, I. look, you can leave the keys with me. I'll close everything to you and take it to Madam Hooch"  
"Is that earring so important?"  
Ginny got red. "Yeah"  
"Ok, I'll help you"  
"No! Er."  
He was staring at her.  
"I. I can look for it alone, Harry"  
"But I'm starving and I can not let the keys with you. Let's look for it together"  
Ginny nodded. They kneeled and started to look for the earring. Harry found it, a quarter of hour later, near the stairs that take to the dressing rooms. He was really surprised. The earring was a Harry's birthday gift to Ginny. "Ginny! I found it!"  
She came to him, pink cheeks. "Thanks, Harry"  
"It's. I gave it to you, didn't I?"  
"Yes" She was really close, but was not looking at him.  
"Ok, then, now we can. WOW!" Harry stepped on his robes while he was getting up. He lost balance and threw himself to the front, falling over Ginny. Ginny almost hit her head on the ground. She fell on her arms, so she managed to keep her head up. Harry's arms were beside Ginny, hand's palms on the ground. His face was inches from hers. He could feel her warm breath. "Ginny." He looked at her mouth. It was a little opened. Without knowing what he was doing, Harry touched her lips with his. It was like somebody had put fire in his chest. Ginny froze. Seconds later, they were mouth to mouth.  
Ginny waited for that since she saw Harry for the first time. It was like she never had kissed anyone or that the world outside never existed.  
Harry's brain was on fire. He had never felt that warmth and coldness at the same time. Kissing Cho was nice, but kissing Ginny was heaven.  
They were looking at each other. Both were blushing.  
"Ginny, I." He got off over her. Both were sat on the ground. "I'm sorry, I. "  
"Why did you kiss me?" She was almost breathless.  
"I. I don't know" He lied.  
"You don't know" Ginny could feel tears filling her eyes.  
"No, I mean."  
"Thought it would be funny"  
"No, Ginny, look."  
"It was instinct, wasn't it? It's a normal male thing, I guess"  
"Ginny, listen, let me explain."  
She got on her feet. "You have nothing to explain. I understood"  
Harry rose too. "You don't."  
"Can we go? I'm starving" She passed by him. "See you at the great hall"  
"Ginny!" He only heard her footsteps at the stairs. "Damn! How could I be so dumb?" As soon as he got to the common room, Harry tried to talk to Ginny, but she was always surrounded by her friends. "Hermione"  
"What?" She asked harshly, without looking at him.  
"So you already know"  
She said nothing.  
"Hermione, I need to talk to her"  
"I agree with you"  
"But you have to help me"  
Hermione looked at him. "Sorry, Harry, but I won't. You have to fix it by yourself. Besides, Ginny don't trust in me like she used to"  
"Why not?"  
"She thinks I told you. some things"  
"Things? What things?"  
"Things you shouldn't know about her. I told her I didn't tell anything, but it seems I didn't convince her" Hermione grabbed her books. "You were really stupid, Harry". She left him at the table.  
"Thanks, Hermione. You really helped" He went to the boys' room, after giving a look at Ginny, who was pretending he was not there. 


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV  
  
Four days had passed. Ginny was not talking to Harry and even Hermione was feeling that she had been put aside by her. Ron noticed that something was wrong, but none of them was thinking about telling him what happened. "I feel like a husband who doesn't know that his wife is having an affair"  
Harry was feeling so miserable that he couldn't even pretend a smile.  
"I'll look for Hermione"  
"What for?" Harry asked quickly.  
"She'll have to tell me what's happening here"  
Harry froze. "Nothing's happening"  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"  
He didn't answer.  
"She might be at the library. See you later, mate" Ron left. Harry was about to despair, but he strained to stay calm. "She won't tell anything, I doubt it" he thought.  
  
The library was too full to Hermione. She took the books she wanted to and left to the garden. Knowing that nobody used to go to where the willow was, she went to there. She sat in front of the tree, 60 feet from it, using the wall of the castle as chair's back. It was almost seven, when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She raised her eyes from the books and could not believe who she was seeing. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
Draco smiled.  
  
Ron looked for Hermione at the library, but she was not there. He asked Madam Pince if she had been there and she told him Hermione had borrowed some books and left. When he was leaving the room, Colin called him and told Ron that Hermione had complained about too many people at the library, so she decide to read outside. Ron said thanks and left towards the garden to look for her.  
  
"I was just coming back from a quidditch game when I saw you sitting here" Draco said.  
She looked to the quidditch field. It was too far from there. "You must be kidding. It's too far for anybody to see someone here"  
"Doesn't matter" He got closer her.  
"What do you want?"  
"You see, Granger, I was thinking about what I could do to you as now you don't mind anymore of being a mudblood"  
They were staring at each other.  
"And did you find something?"  
His smile got wider. "Yes, and you helped me"  
She gave him a strange look. "I helped you? How?"  
He stepped towards her. Hermione gave a step behind, but her back met the wall. She was stuck. Malfoy was now inches from her. "That day, when you made Pansy and I have a fight"  
She smiled. "Don't mention it, but I didn't know you were grateful to me cause of that"  
"You understood me wrong. I'm not grateful for the fight. In fact, it gave me some headaches"  
"So, what I did for you, besides that?"  
"You showed me how I can stress you now"  
"Oh, yeah?"  
Draco put his hands on the wall, each arm at a side of Hermione's head.  
"Malfoy, what you."  
"You said that be kissed by me would be a nightmare"  
Suddenly, Hermione understood what he was about to do. She tried to escape from him, passing down his arm, but Draco lowered it. He now was pressing his body against hers and his arms were tightly pressed on her waist.  
"Let me go!"  
"What now, Granger? I thought you were not afraid of me anymore"  
She looked him in the eyes. "I'm not!"  
"So why the panic?"  
She could not use her wand because it was not possible to move her arms properly. "Let me go"  
He tried to kiss her, but Hermione turned her head. Draco laughed. "C'mon, mudblood, it's just a kiss"  
Hermione was about to cry, but held her tears. "Release me, Malfoy"  
He grabbed her hands with a single hand of his and the other he used to force her to look at him. "Now you can't turn your head, can you?"  
She tried to take off her hands of his but Draco was too strong for her.  
"Now, Granger, let me show you what I thought I could do to you" Draco forced his tongue into Hermione's mouth. She tried to scream but it was impossible. Tears started to roll over her face. Draco kept kissing her, but, for some reason, he wished she was kissing him back. That disdain and disgust he was feeling coming out of her mouth were rather making him want to cry than to laugh.  
Ron was going to look at the last place he could think of, and then he saw Draco kissing someone. It could not be Pansy because the girl was smaller than her. He looked to the school material and could not believe his eyes. There were lots of books and, undoubtedly, Hermione's rucksack. Paying more attention, he saw the Gryffindor colors and, as Draco turned his head a little to the left, Ron could see her hair. He gave two steps behind and almost fell on a rock. No doubt, Draco was kissing Hermione, and it was a real kiss this time. Ron's eyes got dim and he could not avoid the tears to roll. Looking to the ground, he turned his back at them and went towards the castle.  
Hermione was with eyes closed, but the tears didn't stop rolling. Draco looked at her for a few seconds, not to enjoy the effect of his act, but because he could not take off his eyes of her. Regaining his confidence, he released her. "Say now, it was a great idea, don't you think?"  
She looked at him. Her eyes were not showing anger or fury, but despair and sadness. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. "I bet you will never forget that. And I don't have to call you names anymore"  
Hermione didn't answer. She just kneeled and let the cry come out. That she could not handle.  
Draco was prepared to humiliate her more but the image of Hermione, kneeled like that had a different effect on him. He was sad, sad at him and sad at her. He wanted to hold her but it was impossible. He did not understand what he was feeling. He turned his back at her and started walking to the castle entrance, but then he was running. Minutes after, he was at Slytherin common room with nothing but the image of Hermione on his mind and her taste in his mouth. 


	15. Chapter XV

Thank you so much for the reviews! You're really nice! Here you have some more! Cheers!  
  
Chapter XV  
  
Hermione didn't know for how much time she stayed kneeled and crying in front of the willow. All that she knew was that it was too late. She caught her rucksack and her books and stepped towards the castle entrance. Before going to the common room, she went to the girls' bathroom to see how her face was. Her eyes were really red and her face was a little bloated. She washed her hands and face and her mouth was washed several times. She was about to cry again, but took a deep breath, convinced herself that the best thing she could do was not think about it anymore and went to the common room.  
She saw only the prefects at the corridors, which meant it was later than nine. She took a few minutes to remember the Gryffindor password and entered the common room. The room was almost empty.  
"Hermione!" Harry called. She didn't have to go to him because as soon as he saw her, he came to her. "Where. were you crying?" He asked, as he noticed her eyes were red.  
"No, Harry" She forced a smile. "I was reading outside and fell asleep. That's why I got red eyes"  
Harry didn't believe, but said nothing. "So you didn't see Ron, either"  
"Ron's not here?"  
"No. I don't see him since he left to look for you"  
Hermione gave him a strange look. "Look for me? Why?"  
" He wanted to know what." Harry got red. " . what happened between me and Ginny"  
"Well, I didn't see him"  
"I thought you were together"  
"Maybe he's patrolling the corridors"  
"Yeah"  
She turned to the stairs.  
"Hermione!"  
"What?"  
"You won't tell him, will you?"  
"Of course not"  
Harry smiled.  
"But it's not because of you. Good night, Harry" She left to the girls' room.  
Ginny was seated with her friends near the stairs. She saw when Hermione passed and smiled to her. Unlike Harry, she noted something was wrong. Without thinking about those passed days, when she was not trusting Hermione, she got up and went after her. Harry saw it. "At least they are ok with each other" he thought.  
The sound of the Fat Lady's picture moving made Harry look at the door. It was Ron. "Ron, where." He stopped asking as he saw his face. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"What you mean "nothing"?"  
"I mean nothing"  
But something was really wrong. Ron was not answering with his usual anger, which was present every time he was not in a good mood.  
"Ron, what. I never saw you like that"  
"I'm fine"  
"Ron."  
"Thanks, mate, but I'm ok. It's just that I. have to get used to. some things now."  
Harry understood nothing. "He needs to get used to what?" he thought.  
"I'm. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow"  
Harry was staring at him. Ron turned his back at him and went to the boys' dormitory. "He knows about me and Ginny" Harry sat in front of the fireplace. He was too ashamed to face Ron again. 


	16. Chapter XVI

I decided to thank you all individually. Thought it should be more polite. Bella Mia: thank you for your review! Well, we'll see some hero-action but not now, I'm sorry.. LilMissPurrfection: thank you! And I'm really glad that you saved the link! About the chapters, I know they're short but I don't like long chapters so. what I can do is post more than one. and it's no problem to me! And details you mean description? If it's that I have to say that you get my big problem. I'll try to fix that! And thanks again! Sadz89: yeah, Malfoy's evil, but he'll surprise you! Just wait! Line: thank you so much!  
  
Chapter XVI  
  
Ginny caught Hermione in front of the 6TH year girls' room. "What happened?"  
"Nothing"  
"You don't need to lie to me. You can deceive Harry, but not me"  
"It doesn't matter anymore"  
"What doesn't matter?"  
"Our friendship"  
"What?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
"Why are you so surprised? You were the first to throw it away"  
"I didn't."  
"You didn't believe me, Ginny. You kept avoiding me, even after I had told you that I said nothing to Harry" Tears started to roll over Hermione's face.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was so pissed off that I."  
"Never mind. Now, if you don't mind." Hermione opened the door.  
"Hermione, I know I haven't been a real friend those passed days but, believe me, when I saw you getting here so sad. I couldn't handle it. You're too important to me. Maybe. you're my best friend" Ginny was also crying now.  
Hermione smiled. "That's ok, Ginny. I understand"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Look, it's too late now. You'd better go to your bed"  
"But I know you're not ok"  
"We can talk tomorrow. What do you say?"  
Ginny smiled. "But you're sure you will sleep well? I mean, I can make company to you"  
"No, I'm ok. Good night"  
"Good night"  
Hermione entered and closed the door. Ginny was returning to the common room. She met Ron at the way. His face also was not that good. "Ron, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"But."  
"I'm ok, Ginny. Good night" Saying nothing more, Ron entered at the boys' room.  
It seemed to Ginny that Ron and Hermione had a fight, and a really serious one this time. She never saw they're so depressed. "Well, time to forget my pride now". She went to the common room and took a look around. She found Harry seated near the fireplace. She went to him. "Harry"  
He just could not believe his ears. He turned his head and saw Ginny right beside him. "Ginny?"  
"Do you know what happened between Ron and Hermione?"  
"Did something happen?"  
"Good Lord! Are you really in this world?" She said, impatiently. Harry got up.  
"It was you who came to talk to me, ok?"  
They were facing each other.  
"Never mind. I only want to know if Ron told you what happened between him and Hermione"  
"I asked him why he was so down, but he didn't tell me. But I don't know if they had a fight again. I mean, Hermione looked fine to me"  
"Didn't you see her red eyes?"  
"Of course, and I asked her why. She told me she fell asleep outside, while reading a book"  
"And you found it normal?"  
"Well, I don't know. Hermione always gets more than she can do"  
"She was crying, I'm telling you. And Ron. I never saw him like that"  
Harry blushed. "I. I think he knows. about us"  
Ginny got red, but sustained her look. "I don't think so. If Ron knew it, he would be arguing with us and not acting like that. It must have something to do with Hermione, I know it. You should talk to him. I'll talk to Hermione tomorrow. Maybe we can fix it" She turned her back at him. "And Harry?"  
"What?" He asked, harshly.  
She faced him. "There is no "us" between you and me"  
Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
She turned her back at him again. "Good night" Ginny went towards her friends, waved and got upstairs.  
Harry's brain was hating her but his heart was really punching his chest, making he know that it exists. 


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII  
  
Harry got up and Ron was not in bed. He changed clothes and went to the common room. Ron was not there either.  
"Good morning, Harry"  
He turned to see who it was. "Good day, Hermione"  
She smiled. "Ron is still sleeping?"  
"No. I thought I would see him here, but it seems he didn't wait for us"  
"Strange"  
"Hermione?"  
"What?"  
"Did you. did you and Ron have a fight yesterday?"  
"No. I told you I didn't meet him. Why?"  
"Nothing, it was just a thought"  
They left to the great hall. Ron was already at the table, as so was Ginny. Harry looked at her, but she pretended she did not see him. Ginny smiled to Hermione and turned back to her friend. Harry frowned. He sat beside Ron and Hermione sat in front of them.  
"Good morning, Ron" She said, happily.  
"Hi" He answered, not looking at her.  
Hermione noticed that he was not well. "Ron, what's the problem?"  
"None"  
"I know you maybe better than you know yourself. What's the matter?"  
"It's nothing, Hermione" He caught his rucksack. "See you at class" Ron left them, walking really slowly and looking at the ground.  
"Harry."  
"I don't know what happened to him. I asked yesterday but he didn't tell me"  
"It's not normal of Ron. When he's in a bad mood he yells and everything is fine. I never. never saw."  
"I'm also worried, Hermione"  
"Now I understand why you asked if we had a row. He never got like this before cause of me, Harry. And I doubt he will someday" She lowered her eyes.  
"We'd better go to the class. McGonagall will not be happy if we get late"  
Hermione nodded. They entered the room and saw Ron seated with arms crossed over the table and head over them. Harry sat beside him. "Ron?"  
"Yeah?" He answered without raising his head.  
"Are you ok? Are you ill?"  
"No, I'm fine"  
Hermione was sat at the table beside theirs. "Ron."  
Ron's body shacked at the sound of Hermione's voice.  
"Good morning, class" Professor McGonagall arrived at the class. Ron raised his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me"  
Harry looked at Hermione. Both faces were showing confusion.  
Ron didn't talk during the class and also didn't look at Hermione either. Harry tried to make his friend speak but it was useless. Same happened at Professor Flitwick's class. Harry and Hermione didn't know what to do. Even the other classmates of them were noticing Ron's dismay. They left to the great hall for lunch, and Ron was mute. He didn't eat as well, what made Hermione and Harry more worried.  
"Ron, you should see Madam Pomfrey" Harry said.  
"I said I'm ok"  
"No, you're not. You didn't even eat" Hermione said, touching his hand with hers. Ron took off his arm over the table quickly. The warmth of Hermione's skin made he wants to cry. Hermione didn't understand why he removed his hand so desperately of hers, but it made she fell unhappier than she already was. She was staring at him, asking for a reason.  
He turned his face to the entrance of the great hall, ignoring Hermione's eyes. "Don't worry about me" He grabbed his things. "See you at the common room. or at class. Bye" And left them.  
Harry kept his mouth open, but no word was coming out of it. Hermione's heart was punching her and it was almost impossible to disguise her sadness. She could handle Malfoy's evilness, but not Ron's disdain.  
At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was watching what was happening between those three. He knew that Ron was acting strange, because he heard other students' commentaries, and he had seen it with his own eyes at lunch. A slight smile had been in his face since he saw Ron, but now it vanished. After Ron's departure, Draco looked at Hermione. He noticed how sad she was, and it could not be because of him anymore. He saw when they entered at the great hall and she was alright. Now, she could only be so sad because of Ron. Draco could not tell what he was feeling. It was a mixture of fury and despair: fury at Ron and despair at Hermione. He stared at her till she leaves the hall. There was another person looking at Hermione too, but not only to Hermione. Pansy was dividing her looks between Malfoy and Granger. 


	18. Chapter XXVIII

Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting. I'm too busy with school and stuff. thank you to all reviewers! And I'll be updating on Fridays, ok? Thank you all again!  
  
Chapter XVIII  
  
"Hermione!"  
She turned. "Hi, Ginny"  
Ginny stopped, breathless.  
Hermione smiled. "It was not needed to run, Ginny"  
"I was afraid I wouldn't catch you before you got to the common room"  
"Why the hurry?"  
"You said we will talk today, remember?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"So, what happened yesterday?"  
"Ginny, I. I really don't want to talk about that"  
"Alright, but will you be keeping that sad face forever? How you want me to not worry about you when you're looking like that?"  
Hermione sighed. "My face now is not cause of yesterday"  
"It's cause of what then?"  
"It's cause. Ginny, I. Forget it"  
"Ron"  
She blushed. "Ginny."  
"I know you're in love with him"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"You're like that cause he left you and Harry at the great hall without looking at your face even once"  
"Ginny!"  
"You had a fight yesterday, didn't you?"  
"No! I didn't see Ron after class yesterday!"  
"So why he's down too?"  
"I don't know!"  
Ginny gave her a strange look.  
"It's true!"  
"Alright. But you argued with someone yesterday. Who was it?"  
Hermione gave up. "Malfoy"  
"Malfoy?"  
"Yeah. Who did you expect?"  
"But, what he did to you?"  
"Same as always" She lied.  
"C'mon, Hermione. It must be worst. I never saw you so perturbed as yesterday cause of Malfoy"  
"This time he crossed my limit, I admit"  
"What did he do to you?"  
"Just words, but he lowered the level yesterday. He never was so despicable"  
"So you're ok, now"  
"I'm fine" She smiled.  
"Hermione. and Ron?"  
"I don't know what happened to your brother. Harry and I tried everything. He just doesn't want to talk"  
"I. I talked to Harry yesterday."  
"You did?"  
"Cause of Ron" Ginny said, quickly.  
"And?"  
"He thinks. Harry thinks Ron knows what happened" She blushed.  
"I don't think so. If I know Ron as good as I think I know, we'll have two possibilities: he'll go berserk, which I doubt since it's about you and Harry, or he'll try to fix things between you, which I think it's the right choice. Ron roots for you and Harry" Hermione blinked.  
Ginny lowered her eyes. "He'd better root for somebody else though"  
"Ginny, I'm sure Harry fancies you"  
"I doubt it"  
Hermione passed her arm over Ginny's shoulder. "Let's go. I still have to catch my books for the Aritmancy class"  
Ginny nodded. 


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX  
  
Ten days had passed. Gryffindor overcome Slytherin by 210 to 70. The nimbus 2001s still were a really big difference between the teams, but Draco would never be as good as Harry as a seeker. Ginny was not speaking to Harry, but only the necessary. Besides his depression, Ron made a good match, but he was also not talking much and was avoiding company, no matter whom. Hermione was almost desperate because of Ron. Among everybody, she was the one who he really was not talking to. Every time she entered the common room, he was not there or he'd go the boys' dormitories or he'd leave to patrol the corridors. Once, when she offered to go with him, he said it wasn't needed, without looking at her. He was not smiling or yelling anymore. It seemed that Ron had lost his joy. Harry and Ginny were really worried about Ron, but Hermione was preoccupying them too.  
Because of all that, Harry was totally alone that Sunday. Ron disappeared, Hermione probably was at the girls' room and it was useless to look for Ginny. At least, his firebolt didn't seem to be mad at him yet. Thinking about that, he went to Gryffindor house to catch his broom. He thought he was dreaming when the Fat Lady picture moved and he saw who was inside by itself. Ginny was at the table, probably doing any lesson, really concentrated, and didn't notice he was coming inside. Harry took a look around. The common room was really empty; there were only he and Ginny. He stepped towards her. "Ginny"  
She jumped. "What do you want?" She said, in a shaken voice, without looking at him.  
"I want to talk to you"  
"I can't now. Besides, we have nothing to talk about, unless you want to talk about Ron and Hermione" She kept writing, ignoring Harry.  
"I want to talk about us"  
"I told you there is no 'us'"  
Harry held her wrist and raised her arm.  
She finally looked at him. "Can you, please, release my hand? I'm working if you didn't notice"  
"Can you stop acting like a kid?"  
Ginny's cheeks got red. "Acting like a kid?" She got up. "Is that what you think? Ok, then. Why did you act like a crook?"  
Harry's face went pale. "Me? What you're talking about?"  
"Oh, no! Don't play the saint!"  
"If you're talking about that day."  
"Now you remember!"  
"You didn't let me explain!"  
"But you did it! You explained, explained really well! You said you didn't know. That's enough, don't you think so?"  
Pink spots started to appear on Harry's face. "I said that cause it was the first thing that came in my mind!"  
"There was no time to create an excuse, then? You should have thought about it before!"  
"I was not looking for an excuse!"  
"So what's the reason?!"  
He tried to speak, but the words didn't come out. He never thought it was so difficult to say.  
"Pity? Did you think of doing a good thing cause of the earring? 'Poor Ginny, I should give her a few minutes of happiness', is that what you thought?!" Her face was all red now.  
Harry was looking at her, mouth opened.  
"How dare you play with my feelings?!"  
He saw the tears shining in her eyes.  
"I don't know what I saw in you. You're just like any other guy" She grabbed her books and parchments from the table. Without looking at him, she turned and went towards the stairs.  
"I did that because I love you" Finally those three words came out. Harry never felt so light, like weights had been taken off of his shoulders. Ginny stopped. He was staring at her back, his heart was beating so fast it could rip his chest at any moment. "Ginny. say something. please" Her silence was killing him.  
"What did you say?" She finally asked. Her voice was a little shaken, like when someone who is crying is trying to talk.  
"I said why I kissed you that day"  
"Say it again"  
He stepped towards her. It never was so difficult to walk. "I... I love you"  
She turned to him. Her face was all wet. Harry never found her blue eyes as beautiful as they were at that moment.  
"It's true?" She asked, breathlessly.  
Harry nodded. He got closer her. "I should have told you that day. I'm sorry"  
Ginny smiled. He dried her face with his own hand. She closed her eyes as she felt his touch. "Harry."  
He kissed her. This time was not an impulsive thing. He knew exactly what he was doing. He lowered his arms and held Ginny's body by her waist. Ginny passed her arms around his neck and held his hair with a hand.  
To feel her body, what in the world could be better than that? Harry didn't know. The softness of her lips, her warm breath on his face, her hand in his hair. Who cares about the world?  
That warmth coming from him, is that really happening or it's just another dream? She didn't want to wake up, though. Let her sleep forever anyone who want to see her happy. His body pressed against hers, his tongue in her mouth, and his hands on her back. Is it heaven?  
They kept holding each other.  
"Am I dreaming?" Ginny asked between the tears and the laughs.  
"I hope not, Ginny" Harry loosed her a little, so he could see her face. He smiled. "I. I'm really sorry, I should have told you"  
She pressed a finger on his mouth. "Don't spoil this moment, Harry. There's nothing more to say about that day or about our fight. But I really have to say that Hermione was right"  
"Right about what?"  
"You were stupid"  
Harry lowered his eyes. "Yeah, I know"  
Ginny held his chin and raised his head. "But I love you anyway" She smiled.  
He kissed her again. 


	20. Chapter XX

Chapter XX  
  
Ron got in the common room and had a real surprise. Harry and Ginny were sat side by side on the ground in front of the fireplace. Harry's arm was around Ginny's waist and her head was leant over his shoulder. It seemed that they didn't note he was there. "HUM-HUM!!!" They got up on their feet really quick. Harry and Ginny were already embarrassed before seeing who it was, but now they were really ashamed. Ron was about to laugh, but held it. Instead, he gave them a dirty look. "Who will explain me that?"  
"Ron, wait, I can tell you." Harry started.  
"My mate! And I thought my sis will be safe with you. How I was so foolish!"  
"Ron, I thought it was ok with you if I and Harry."  
"Shut up, Ginny! It's a men's problem" He was facing Harry now.  
"Ron, I know you're not ok those passed days, but I don't think you should throw your anger at us. Let me explain, I was just thinking how I should tell you."  
"Tell me how you seduced my little sister?"  
"He didn't seduce me!"  
"Ron, it's not what you're thinking!"  
He stepped towards Harry. "So, what is it, then?"  
They were facing each other.  
'Alright. I'm dating Ginny"  
Ron's eyes went wide, as Ginny's too. "Is that so?" He asked Ginny.  
She looked to Harry. "I. I don't. he didn't. yes?"  
Harry smiled to her. "Unless you don't want it"  
"OF COURSE I WANT!" She yelled, laughing, but then she looked at Ron and stopped smiling.  
Harry turned to Ron. "So, what will you do, Ron?"  
Ron got nearer him, an ugly look in his eyes. Ginny held Harry's hand afraid of a fight. "BROTHER!!!" Ron screamed suddenly, jumping over Harry and hugging him. Harry and Ginny were totally surprised. Ron held him by the shoulders. "Welcome to the Weasleys family!"  
Harry relaxed, relieved. Ginny smiled.  
"So. you're not mad at us?" Harry asked.  
"Of course not! How many times I told you to date Ginny?"  
"Yeah, but." Harry blushed.  
"At least good news today. I needed one" A slight trace of sadness passed his face. "No time for this now" He looked at them, smiling. "I'm really happy today. But, mate."  
"What?"  
"I have to give you some warnings"  
"Ron! " Ginny got red.  
"First."  
"Ron! I can't believe it! Harry, don't hear."  
"She snores"  
"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled.  
Harry blushed but then started to laugh.  
"And it's loud, mate"  
" Ron!" She pushed him slightly. Her face was all red.  
Ron laughed. "Just kidding. Anyway, I know you will take care of her"  
Harry smiled. "Don't worry. Thanks, Ron"  
"Don't mention it" He blinked. 


	21. Chapter XXI

Chapter XXI  
  
When Hermione entered the common room, Ginny ran towards her and told her the good news. Hermione smiled and hugged her, then looked to the fireplace. Harry was smiling also, but his cheeks, nose and ears were totally red. But, for her surprised, Ron was beside him and he was also smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Ron's smile. Her heart started to beat faster and she wished she could run to and hug him. Ginny held her hand and felt it was cold as ice. Turning her face to the fireplace, she realized why. "Maybe, we can fix this problem today too" Ginny thought. "Come, Hermione" She said, smiling.  
Hermione followed her. "Congratulations, Harry. But I knew it will end like this"  
"Alright, Hermione, so you should take Professor Trelawney place"  
She laughed. "No, thanks, I'm not starving yet to take a job like that" She was struggling against herself to look at Harry and not at Ron. "But. when did it happen?"  
"Well. today" Harry answered.  
"A couple of hours ago, indeed" Ginny said.  
"Couple of hours?"  
"Ron caught us" Ginny pointed at him.  
"I entered and saw both, Harry's holding Ginny by her waist. So romantic!"  
"He's talking to me!" She thought. Hermione didn't smile because of the scene Ron saw or because of his joke, but because it was too good to hear his voice again, loud and clear. "You. you seem to be really happy, Ron" She tried to sound normal.  
"Yeah, I am. Now I know Ginny is dating a nice guy. Anyway, it will be easier to watch them, as Harry is my mate and all, don't you think so?"  
"Yeah" She smiled, almost laughing. Ron was talking to her, like the old times. She felt she was about to cry, her joy was suffocating her. She hugged Harry, trying to disguise her emotional state. "I'm really glad for you"  
"Thanks, Hermione"  
Harry was quiet, but Ginny seemed to be plugged somewhere. She made Ron and Hermione sat, side by side, and told them how everything happened. Harry was blushing all the time, and so was Ginny, but she kept talking.  
The students started to arrive at the common room. Harry and Ginny were holding hands and several people saw them, as they saw Ron was in a good mood. Parvati went towards them. "What is this all about?"  
Ginny stopped talking and blushed harder than ever. Harry was facing the ground, but maintained Ginny's hand in his.  
"I'll have to tell her?" Ron asked, smiling.  
"Me. we. I and Harry."  
"We're dating, Parvati" Harry looked at her.  
Parvati eyes were wide. "Is that so?"  
"Yes"  
"So. congratulations. I mean. what a nice surprise"  
"Thanks"  
And she left. Soon they started to hear whispers all over the place.  
"Now it's it. Everybody knows" Harry said, a little ashamed.  
Seamus and Neville were the first to come to them and make a compliment. Seamus went back to the other guys and Neville went to the boys' dormitories. Really fast, the other students stepped towards them to ask if it's true then left Harry and Ginny greeting. It was really embarrassing when Dean came to talk to them. "Congratulations, Harry"  
"Thanks, Dean"  
Dean turned to Ginny. "So, you didn't waste your time, did you? Finally you got who you ever wanted"  
Ginny was facing her shoes.  
"You're wrong, Dean" Harry was looking at him. Dean sustained the look. "It was me who didn't waste my time and hers anymore"  
"Alright then. It's the same to me" He left them with a smirk.  
"I never thought he would behave like that" Ginny said, disappointed.  
"He's hurt in his pride, that's all" Hermione smiled to her. "Don't worry".  
"Thanks, Hermione" Ginny smiled back.  
"Tomorrow will be harder, you know. You'll face the whole school"  
"That's a really good thing to say, Ron. The commentaries will pass faster, you'll see. Soon they will find another thing to talk about"  
Ron got up. "Alright, I'll take a bath"  
"But you. will you come back? I mean." Hermione asked in a hurry, almost not thinking about it.  
Ron looked at her. Her cheeks were pink. "Well. I'm tired, so I thought I'd better go to bed"  
"Yeah. alright, it's just that. forget it" She looked at the ground.  
"And you'd better do the same. It's almost midnight" He went towards the stairs.  
"But our first class is Divination tomorrow. I doubt you will wake up on time" Harry said, looking at him.  
Ron's smile vanished. "Well, mate, I don't think anymore that Trelawney is a total fraud. Goodnight" And he left.  
"What is he talking about?"  
"I think that I know why Ron is so down these passed days" Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione. "He's got a broken heart" She said in a whisper.  
"But he told that he's not in love with anybody, Hermione"  
She gave Harry a half-hearted smile. "Did you ever think that he could be lying?"  
Harry opened his mouth, but said nothing. Hermione rose. "I think Ron's right. See you tomorrow"  
"Bye, Hermione"  
They watched her going, till she reaches the stairs.  
"Of course I knew he was lying"  
"So you also think he fancies Hermione"  
"Yeah, but that old fraud must be wrong, I mean, I doubt Hermione did anything that could break Ron's heart. She talks to you, do you know something?"  
"No, Harry, and Hermione never talked to me about boys. In fact, it was me who always filled her ears with problems and complains"  
"That makes no sense"  
"Do you think we can do something?"  
"No, as long as we don't know what is really happening"  
She kissed his cheek.  
  
Even being so hurt inside, Ron felt a real happiness while talking to Hermione. To look at her face was still wounding, but, finally he could manage it well. He never thought how her smile was so important to him, or how her perfume had the power to make him breathe faster wanting for more. And the sound of her voice, how it was beautiful and magical. He laid and closed eyes, but just to fix her face in his mind. "I don't care if you're in love with Malfoy, Hermione. After all, we can not control our feelings. So I will keep you by my side, even knowing you will never be in love with me, cause I need you near. I need you near" he thought a few minutes before falling asleep.  
Hermione entered the girls' room with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to hear Ron's voice again and, to destroy her happiness, she discovered by his own mouth that he was in love with someone, "but who is she?" was the question she was doing to herself all the time. She could not think of anyone. Ron was the kind of guy who plays the fool when around the girl he likes, but he never acted like that with any of the Hogwarts' girls, only with Fleur, but it was two years ago and she wasn't around. She decided she'd better go to sleep, as she wouldn't figure out who the girl was late at night, but it was not easy to sleep that night. 


	22. Chapter XXII

Grimmauld: thanks for the review! I also like ron-hermione lots, but I really do think that harry and ginny are so cute together! Just wait, ok? I think you'll love the story even more!  
  
Chapter XXII  
  
As Ron had said, it was not easy to Harry and Ginny to face the whole school at Monday morning. Hermione and Ron were already at the table, looking at the entrance anxiously. Harry and Ginny were hands in hands when they got in, but their faces were really blushed. Everybody at the other tables was staring at them, some surprised, some with jeering faces. The Slytherin table was the noisiest of all, with students whistling and laughing, like they had heard a great joke. Harry and Ginny sat in front of Ron and Hermione.  
"Don't worry. They will stop that really soon, you'll see" Ron said. Harry and Ginny smiled.  
  
The breakfast was over. Harry left first with Ginny, as they wanted to say goodbye till lunch. Hermione and Ron rose a few minutes later.  
"Ron, may I. ask you something?"  
"Sure, Hermione" he answered, but he didn't get why she was so formal.  
'Who are you in love with?" she asked quickly and in a lower voice, and blushed right after that.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, I know you did"  
He was looking at her, but Hermione was avoiding his eyes. "I'm in love with nobody, you know that".  
"I know what I heard you say yesterday".  
"Hermione, I'm sure I didn't say anything about that".  
"It was really subtle, but I got it".  
"So you should tell me what I said cause I myself didn't get it."  
"You said that you don't think anymore that Trelawney is an old fraud".  
Finally Ron understood. His ears started to get red.  
"So, without noticing, you told me why you were, or still are, so upset. You have a broken heart, don't you?" Now she was looking at him, her eyes begging for an answer.  
"Look, Hermione, I. hum-hum. I. you see. it's not that, I mean." he started to get lost in his own words.  
"Ron, you can tell me. Are we friends or not?" She forced a smile.  
Ron wished he could have courage to say everything, everything that was on his mind. "Some things we can't say to anyone, sometimes we can't say even to ourselves". He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can tell you nothing, and I hope you don't ask me that again, if, as you said, you're my friend".  
Hermione didn't have any arguments to deal with that answer, but one thing was true: he was in love with someone and that girl was making him suffer. She turned her face to the wall, pretending she had seen something interesting in that, but only to hide the tears that must be shining in her eyes.  
Harry was waiting for Ron at the top of the stairs. Ron said goodbye to Hermione and turned his back at her. She never thought that knowing Ron's in love with someone could hurt her more than what Malfoy's done to her. She went to class, drying her eyes.  
  
After a few days, only Draco and his friends were still talking about Ginny and Harry. The rest of the school got used to it. Mrs. Weasley sent a letter telling that she and the other Weasleys were really happy for their relationship. Harry felt really relieved because of that. Ron and Hermione were getting along well, as they used to do. She never asked about the girl again, although she was dying inside to know who she was. Ron was considering himself lucky because he didn't see Hermione and Malfoy together again and because they were ok with each other. But all the school was happy too. At the next weekend, the third years' and above will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. 


	23. Chapter XXIII

Chapter XXIII  
  
It was tuesday and they were already late for Hagrid's class. Although their friendship with Hagrid is really strong, it was a nightmare to have class with the slytherins. Besides that, Hagrid always brought something weird and frightening to teach about.  
"Hello, Hagrid."  
"Hi, Harry" he answered happily.  
"What did you bring today to us?" Hermione asked.  
"We have nice chaps today, but we'll wait the other students"  
A few minutes later, all the students were in front of Hagrid's house.  
"Alright then." He pulled a ball of thorns from a box. "It's an Onipse. If it likes you, its thorns turn to a soft thing, like you are touching silk, as you can see, but, if it gets angry.", the criature's thorns turned to hard and sharp stings. They attached themselves to Hagrid's glove. "As you can see, you must use the dragon leather gloves, just in case. These creatures are really useful as house guards, because they can feel magic and, if trained, they can differentiate good magic from bad magic. And, of course, they only obey wizards. I want you to try to make them trust you. That will be enough for today. I have here some cheese, cause they love cheese. You can be in twos or threes, I don't mind". He passed to each one a pair of gloves and let them pick an Onipse from the box.  
"Good house guards? I prefer that stupid little owl of mine to this" Ron pointed to the Onipse he took from the box.  
"Let's do it as fast as we can, before that crazy thing hurt us" Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
An hour and a half later, after some scratches and yells, everybody was putting back the Onipse in the boxes. Only Neville didn't get any wounds and his Onipse lost a little of its hardness. Hagrid gave him a bar of chocolate.  
"Do we have to deal with those things again?"  
Hermione looked at him. "Don't complain, Ron. Hagrid already brought a lot of worst things to us".  
"Her-hum-Granger!"  
She turned her head to see who had called her, but she could not believe her eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
"I want to talk to you"  
"Go on"  
Draco looked at Harry and Ron, who were beside her. "It's private".  
"I have nothing private with you".  
Malfoy smirked. "Is that so?"  
She froze and, against her will, she felt her cheeks getting hot. "Yeah".  
He got near her. Harry gave a step towards him, but Ron held him. Harry looked at him, asking for an explanation, but Ron just shook his head. Draco was inches from Hermione. "May I have to speak, in front of your best friends, what I doubt you had the courage to tell them?"  
"What is he talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
She felt her knees starting to shake. "What do you want?"  
"I told you. So, what do you say?"  
She didn't want to stay alone with him anymore, but she also didn't want Harry and Ron to know what Malfoy did to her. "Alright. Let's talk private".  
Harry eyes got wider than ever. "Hermione, what the hell."  
"That's ok, Harry. Don't worry". She turned to Malfoy. "I can deal with him".  
Draco smirked. "Lady's first".  
Hermione passed by him, without looking back. Malfoy followed her.  
Harry and Ron were exactly where they left them, just watching Hermione and Malfoy getting far from them.  
"That's ok, mate".  
"What are you talking about? That's not ok. Hermione alone with that imitation of a human being? You're must be crazy, and so is she".  
Ron gave him a half-hearted smile. "I know what I'm saying. Let's get inside, Harry".  
He didn't move for a few minutes, and then decided to follow Ron. 


	24. Chapter XXIV

Grimmauld: please, be patience! You won't regret, promise! And thanks for reviewing! It's nice to have a regular reader! Rebecca Marashi: thank you so much! I'm thinking about writing more! This one is my first! And thanks for telling I'm talented!  
  
Chapter XXIV  
  
Hermione and Draco stopped near the quidditch field. "This time he will not play over me" she thought. "I'm here. What do you want?"  
"Why do you have to be like that?" he said.  
"Like what?"  
"Like that, so sure of yourself, so confident all the time".  
"Malfoy, is that why you called me?"  
"No". He turned his back at her. "Did you never ask yourself why I hate you so much?"  
"I don't waste my time thinking about you, but it's easier to answer. I'm a mudblood, right?"  
"I think you might have noticed that there are lots of mudbloods in this school".  
"Yeah, of course".  
"I despise all of them, each of them, but I only hate you". He turned and faced her. "You never noticed that?"  
"As I already told you, I don't even think about you and I don't care if you despise me or hate me. It doesn't matter to me. Now, this conversation is getting to nowhere, so, if you excuse me." She stepped towards the castle.  
"I didn't finish, Granger".  
"And I don't want to listen".  
"I discovered days ago why I hate you more than any mudblood in this school".  
"I don't care, Malfoy".  
He started to follow her. "I discovered why I hate you because I kissed you".  
Hermione felt her temper rising. "You didn't kiss me; you forced your tongue in my mouth, that's a better description".  
He grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "I passed all this years believing that my hate came from your dirty blood, but no, it didn't, it never came".  
"What is that all about? Release me!"  
"I hate you, Granger, because I could never get you off my mind. I hate you, Granger, because I wanted to see you all the time. I hate you, Granger, because any reason was a good reason to hear your voice. I hate you because. because I want to hold and have you near me, because that day was the worst day of my life. I hate you because you're a filthy mudblood and you made me fall in love with you!" Draco was breathless; his face was pale like a ghost.  
Hermione didn't know what to do or say. She was totally out of action. She never thought of receiving a love declaration from Draco Malfoy. It could only be a joke. "You must be kidding!"  
He released her arm. "So why I hate you that bad?"  
Her brain was turning like a tornado. "But it can't be. You hate me, how can you love me?"  
"I thought you could answer me that".  
"I. I can't."  
"I thought I would go crazy if I didn't tell you".  
"But now you're going me crazy, Malfoy". She looked at him, Malfoy was facing the ground. "What do you want from me, then?"  
"I don't know. I just. just thought that. I could fix things. between us. if I. if I had a chance". He felt his cheeks and nose getting hot.  
"Fix things? Have a chance? What you. no way!"  
"Look , Hermione, I know."  
"Hermione?"  
"It's your name, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but only my friends call me by my first name".  
"You hate me, don't you?"  
"And what did you expect from me? You are the most despicable person I ever met in my life. Hunted me, called me names, gave me tough times here. Now you say you want to fix things? Let me tell you something: it's too late, Malfoy".  
"I know the problem is not me".  
"Oh, no? So what is it?"  
"Weasley". Draco saw Hermione's face turning red.  
"Leave Ron out of it"  
"It could be any other guy. You'll never accept because of him".  
"Listen."  
"ESTUPE."  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
"What."  
"DOWN!" Draco caught Hermione wrist and pulled her down. 


	25. Chapter XXV

Misik Elf: thanks for your review! And thanks for telling me about grammar! The thing is I'm Brazilian and my English is not that good. any help will be really welcome!  
  
Ieeiieie: thanks! Yeah, I'll explain, you'll understand as soon as you read this chapter!  
  
Hdydfhd: thanks! Hope you don't be sad, but you'll have to wait a little bit to see Ron and Hermione together. lots of trouble coming now.  
  
Just because I can only update at weekends I'll post three chapters! Hope you'll like it! And about the grammar thing, I'm accepting help from anyone! See ya!  
  
Chapter XXV  
  
"FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"  
Hermione turned to see who it was. "Parkinson?"  
"I told you to stay away from him!" Pansy was seated on the ground. Her hair all messed up and her face was totally red.  
"Hermione!" Harry ran towards her.  
"Harry, what."  
"I thought I should better follow you and Malfoy. I was not wrong after all."  
"How dare you." Pansy was now on her feet, her wand was feet from her. She walked at their direction.  
"He invited me, Parkinson, and don't play the victim, I know really well that it was a plan of yours, you and Malfoy".  
"What are you talking about?!" Pansy yelled.  
"No, it was not" Draco said  
"What did you want with her, then?" Harry asked.  
"Stay away from it, Potter".  
"You'll pay."  
Hermione held him. "That's ok, Harry. I'm fine. Let's just. let's just go". And she pulled him by his wrist.  
"Where are you going, mudblood? I didn't."  
Hermione turned to face Pansy. "Look, Parkinson, if it's true that you know nothing about it, do me a favor: keep your crazy boyfriend away from me. I never, in my whole life, was, am or will be interested in him. Got it?" She turned her back at Pansy.  
"What did he want with you, Hermione?"  
"You saw, didn't you? Same as always".  
"I told you to not."  
"Hermione!"  
It was Malfoy's voice. Both turned to face him, not because he called, but because it was a surprise to hear Hermione's name in Malfoy's voice.  
"That Weasley is not meant for you!"  
"And so aren't you" She gave two steps back. "And Malfoy, do me a favor also, never call me Hermione again. I only want to hear 'Granger' from you and fewer as possible, if you don't mind". She turned to Harry. "Let's go, Harry".  
Harry's mouth was totally opened. "Hermione, what was that all about? What Ron has to do with it? Why Malfoy."  
"I'll tell you everything when we get inside. Don't want to talk about it more than once".  
Harry understood she was talking about Ron.  
Hermione was really afraid to face Ron now. He might be really upset at her as only Harry came to help her. "Thanks, Harry".  
"What for?"  
"That stupid pig was about to stun me. If you were not there."  
"Don't mention it"  
She smiled. 


	26. Chapter XXVI

Chapter XXVI  
  
Ron was not at the common room when they got in.  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know, Hermione. I left him at the stairs. I thought he was here. I'll take a look at the bedroom". Harry left her in front of the fireplace.  
"Why Ron is not here? He saw me leaving with Malfoy. What does that mean?" Her face was showing a total confusion.  
"Hermione".  
She turned. It was Ginny. "Hi".  
"What happened?"  
"Where's Ron?"  
"I don't know. I don't see him since lunch. Hermione, did you. did you fight again? I thought you."  
"No, we didn't, but I wished we had".  
Ginny understood nothing. "Why? Is he not talking to you again?"  
"I don't know. I know nothing". She looked at Ginny. Her eyes were full of despair. "What's happening to your brother?"  
"I don't."  
"He's not there either". Harry stopped at Ginny's side.  
"Where is he?" Hermione was about to cry.  
"I'll. I'll look for him".  
They saw Harry leaving the common room.  
"Hermione, what is so important? Do you have something to tell him?"  
"I. I thought I had. I thought he'll be here waiting for me, asking for explanations, yelling at me, whatever. Why. why he's not here? What does it mean, Ginny?"  
"Hermione, what happened?"  
She could not stay there anymore. Hermione left to the dormitories without saying a word to Ginny.  
"Hermione!" Ginny followed her. "Hermione, wait!" She caught her at the door. "What's that all about? I don't understand".  
"Your. your brother, he just. he doesn't care about me anymore". Tears rolled over her face.  
"Are you crazy, Hermione? He loves you. You're the most important thing to him".  
"No, I'm not".  
"How can you say that?"  
"He let me. he let me leave with Malfoy without saying a word. Only Harry tried to stop me. Only Harry went to help me. Ron doesn't care. "  
"Oh, my God! I thought. I thought it was a mistake".  
"You thought what was a mistake, Ginny?"  
"What your classmates were telling us. That you and Malfoy left Hagrid's class together and went towards the quidditch field by yourselves only. I told them it could only be a mistake, but what you said just now."  
Hermione lowered her eyes. "Yes, Ginny, it's true".  
"But why?"  
Hermione opened the door. "Come in. I'll tell you everything this time". Hermione entered the bedroom. Ginny entered after her and closed the door. 


	27. Chapter XXVII

Chapter XXVII  
  
Harry found Ron playing wizard chess with McCarthy, a Ravenclaw student, at the great hall. He ran towards them. "Ron, what are you doing here?"  
He looked at Harry. "Playing chess, as you can see".  
"I thought you would wait for Hermione".  
"And why should I have done that?"  
"Because she accepted to talk to Malfoy, that's why".  
"It's you now, Ron" McCarthy said.  
He turned to the chess-board. "Ok, let's see. Knight to E5". The chess-man moved.  
"Ron!" Harry called.  
"Yeah?"  
"What. what's happening to you? I don't recognize you".  
Ron faced him. "I'm alright, Harry".  
Harry was totally amazed.  
"Do you remember when I told that I will have to get used to some things?"  
Harry nodded.  
"That's one of them".  
"What are you talking about?"  
Ron turned to the chess-board again. "Nothing, mate. But I didn't understand why you're so nervous. I bet Hermione is alright, isn't she?"  
"Yes, she is, but because of me!"  
"What?" Ron looked at Harry really confused.  
"That was a trap. Parkinson tried to stun Hermione at her back".  
"You're kidding!"  
"No, I'm not. I had to use 'Expelliarmus' on her".  
"I told Hermione to be careful. Parkinson seems to be really jealous. Hermione will have a tough time now".  
"Jealous? Don't worry about that. Hermione already told her there's no need to be jealous".  
"Right".  
"You again, Ron".  
He turned again to the chess-board. "Calm down, McCarthy, let me think".  
"Ron, you must come with me".  
"What for?"  
"For Hermione".  
"I doubt she needs me".  
"I wish you had seen her face when she didn't see you at the common room".  
Ron faced Harry again. "What do you mean?"  
"I thought she will cry. She was almost desperate. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to look for you".  
Ron's face went pale. "Cry?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Ron, make your move".  
Ron rose. "I'm sorry, McCarthy. Can we finish this game another day?"  
"But."  
Ron didn't give time to McCarthy to answer. He passed by Harry and went towards the common room. Harry followed him. 


	28. Chapter XXVIII

GoThBaRbIe: thanks so much for the compliments! Unfortunately I can only update at weekends cause of college and stuff, but please keep reading! Grimmauld: you're really a loyal reviewer, huh? Thanks! But calm down, please! Just to make you happy: of course Ron and Hermione will end up together, but it will get some time, so be patience! Here you have some more! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter XXVIII  
  
"Hermione, this is awful!" Ginny said, perplexed.  
Hermione could not avoid the tears to roll. Her robes sleeves were totally wet. "I know. I didn't tell you before cause I was really ashamed of it. Can you see now why I was so bad that day?"  
Ginny sat beside her at the bed. "I'm so sorry. That despicable piece of... Urgh! I can't even think of him!"  
"I'm ok, now, Ginny. That day is in my past and I don't think about it anymore".  
"But Malfoy does. How could he say those things to you? After five years of disdain and hate? It could only be a trap".  
"I don't know, Ginny. I thought that too, but when I saw Parkinson... she was really mad, I'm telling you. That stupid can not act so perfectly. I don't know what Malfoy really intended to do, but she was not party of it, I'm sure".  
Suddenly, Ginny smiled.  
"Why are you smiling, Ginny?"  
"Hermione, didn't you see?"  
"See what?"  
"That day, when Malfoy did... Urgh!... you know what, we thought you and Ron had a fight".  
"And?" Hermione understood nothing.  
"It's obvious, isn't it? Ron saw you and Malfoy, that's why he was so down".  
"Sorry, Ginny, but it's not. Your brother's problem is a heart problem, not me".  
"But, Hermione...." Ginny rose ".... can't you see? Of course it's a heart problem. YOU are his heart problem!"  
"No, Ginny, I'm not! Listen, because of that stupid little kiss that Malfoy gave me, Ron made a storm over me. Do you really think that if he had seen Malfoy kissing me... for real... " Hermione made a disgusted face "... he will just look at us and do nothing? Just pretended it never happened? And, worst, if he had seen and I, again, didn't tell him, do you really think he won't go mad at me?"  
Ginny didn't know what to say.  
"Now you see. He didn't see... that... you know". Hermione was facing her shoes.  
"So I don't know why he's broken hearted".  
"It's easy. The girl he loves has a boyfriend or, worst for him, she doesn't have a boyfriend but she also doesn't want Ron". Hermione's voice sounded a little shaken this time.  
"Hermione, I'm sure he loves you".  
"No, he does not... he does not". The cry was now too hard to hold.  
"Hermione, please, stop crying".  
"You know what hurts more?"  
Ginny shook her head.  
"Malfoy could have hurt me for hours, a whole day if I exaggerate a little, but just that. My memory of him vanishes in a few hours. And I'm used to Ron yelling at me all the time, his jealousy and laziness, asking me all the time to copy my answers. None of these things hurt me. But to feel Ron getting far from me, treating me like any other girl, like if I don't matter to him, like if I was Parvati or any other Hogwarts student. Ron used to care about me. Every time Malfoy did something to me, Ron was there to defend me. He always felt more insulted than I, every single time I was insulted. I always could count on Ron, and now... She's taking him from me. That girl, she's taking him, and he's not noticing it. Who is she? Who is that girl that makes he suffers, that doesn't care about his feelings... when I love him that much?" Hermione's cry came out stronger than ever. She had never felt so wounded, so miserable, so alone.  
"Hermione..." Ginny sat at her side again and embraced her.  
Hermione leant her head on Ginny's shoulder and cried.  
  
Ron entered at the common room looking for Hermione. "Where is she?"  
"I think she went to her bedroom, Ron".  
Ron stepped to the stairs.  
"Where are you... it's useless, Ron. Did you forget what happened last year when you tried to enter at the girls' side?"  
Ron stopped. "Where's Ginny when I need her?"  
"She might be with Hermione".  
"Damn!" He turned to Harry. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"  
"Sure". Harry told him everything about Draco and Pansy, but omitted the last thing Malfoy said.  
"But you don't know what the conversation was about".  
"No, Hermione didn't have time to tell me. When she saw you was not here..."  
Ron faced the ground. "I didn't think my presence was so important to her. And I also thought that... forget it". He looked at the stairs. "Do you think she will come down?"  
"I don't know. I think Ginny will, but..."  
"I'll wait". Ron seated on a chair near the stairs. 


	29. Chapter XXIX

Grimmauld: thank you so much! As I already told you, I can only update at the weekends, and my chapters are short I know, so I'll post 3 chapters today... hope you like them!  
  
@123: thanks! I tried to maintain the characters' features the same... hope you like the next chapters!  
  
your mom: sorry you didn't like it... but you only read the 1st chapter! And your review didn't help anyway...  
  
BuckNC: thank you so much! Yeah, I don't have much reviews but I have loyal ones and they're always giving me support... so I'm happy! Thanks for the compliments! About the chapters, I don't like long ones so I apologize myself posting more than one chapter... hope you enjoy the next ones!  
  
Friskytheotter: thank you! And here you go!  
  
confused-with-life101: thanks! And I hope you kept reading!  
  
Chapter XXIX  
  
Hermione's face was totally bloated.  
"I think you should sleep a little, Hermione" Ginny said.  
"It's too early. And I have lessons to do. I can't sleep now", she said, rubbing her eyes.  
"I doubt you have lessons to do. You? You must be kidding. C'mon, you need to rest". Ginny pulled the bedspread. "Come, Hermione".  
She decided it was a good idea after all. Hermione changed clothes and laid. Ginny covered her. "Thank you, Ginny".  
"You're welcome. Do you want me to stay?"  
"No, thanks. You must go downstairs. Harry might be waiting for you".  
"I think so, but he's there because of you I bet". Ginny stepped to the door. "Good night, Hermione".  
"Ginny!" Hermione called.  
Ginny stopped at the door, opened. "Yeah?"  
"Don't... don't tell Harry... everything... please".  
Ginny smiled. "Don't worry, I won't, but I think you should tell him... and Ron".  
Hermione blushed. "I'll... I'll try".  
"Bye". Ginny left and closed the door.  
  
She didn't have to go down all the steps to see Harry and Ron at the beginning of the stairs. "So here you are, Ron".  
He got up as he heard Ginny's voice. "Where's Hermione?"  
"I put her in bed. Hope she's sleeping now".  
"How... how is she?" Ron asked.  
"She'll be better tomorrow... I think".  
"Harry told me she's upset at me".  
"Yes, she is".  
"But I... I never thought she cared about what I think".  
"Well, you should be more watchful".  
Ron looked at the top of the stairs then lowered his head.  
"Look, Ron, you can talk to her tomorrow. Hermione cried a lot and..."  
"Cried?"  
"Yeah, cried and she's resting now".  
"That damned Malfoy". Ron closed his fist.  
"It's no time to fight, ok? Harry helped her and what happened is in the past. If you want to know anything, talk to Hermione tomorrow". Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "If you excuse us..."  
"Sure".  
Harry and Ginny left him and seated in front of the fireplace. Ron knew Hermione wouldn't go down, but he didn't move from the base of the stairs, somehow waiting for her. 


	30. Chapter XXX

Chapter XXX  
  
It was Wednesday, which meant Potions class day. Harry and Ron got up but both with a bored look in their eyes.  
"I should have chosen anything, but being an Auror" Harry complained.  
"C'mon, Harry, you should be really happy for having so many O.W.L.s in Potions. I myself was amazed when I saw mine".  
"You chose an Auror career also, didn't you?"  
Ron's cheeks got pink. "Well, yeah, what else could I say to McGonagall after what Vo-Vold-Volde-mort did to my father?"  
Harry smiled at Ron's attempt to say You-Know-Who's name. "Alright, Ron, we'd better be going".  
They went down. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them near the entrance. Ron looked at Hermione and lowered his eyes. Harry walked a little faster and stopped in front of Ginny. She kissed him slightly on the lips.  
"Good morning, Hermione".  
"Good morning, Harry". She smiled.  
Harry held Ginny's hand. "Let's go, I'm starving".  
The Fat Lady picture moved. Harry and Ginny were the first to leave, followed by Hermione and, a little far, Ron. He didn't have courage to even say a 'good day' to Hermione. They got to the common room and took their seats. Ron had to seat beside Hermione because there were no place left at Harry's or Ginny's side. He was so nervous that he wasn't eating. Hermione didn't seem to be hungry either.  
"Harry" Ginny whispered.  
"What?"  
"I think we should leave now"  
"Why?"  
Ginny moved her eyes at Ron's and Hermione's direction.  
"Ok". Harry got up.  
"Did you finish?" Ron asked.  
"Yes".  
Ginny got up too. "We... hum... you know" she blushed.  
"That's ok. See you at class, Harry". Hermione smiled.  
They left. Hermione and Ron said nothing to each other. A few minutes later, Hermione rose and turned to the entrance of the great hall, but Ron was still seated. "Will you not come?"  
He looked at her. She was not smiling, but was not looking at him like he was a vermin, and she didn't sound upset or angry, but normal. "Yeah, I... I will... I'm just finishing breakfast".  
"Finishing? But you didn't touch your food. I think if you want to finish it you'll spend all morning eating. I bet Snape will be really glad giving you a zero".  
He could not believe his ears. "I... alright, I was not hungry after all". He got up. "Let's go?"  
Hermione smiled and went towards the stairs. Ron followed her.  
  
Draco was watching everything from his table. Hermione didn't even look at his direction. His brain was burning in anger and jealousy, but his heart was aching more than he ever felt in his life. After Hermione's and Ron's departure, he rose and went to his class, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked side by side in a total silence.  
"Hermione..." he called near the Snape's dungeon.  
She looked at him. "What?"  
"Ginny... Ginny said you were crying yesterday".  
She blushed. "Yeah, I did".  
"What... what Malfoy did to you?"  
"Nothing... thanks to Harry".  
Ron could not handle her eyes and lowered his. "Sorry I was not there".  
"That's ok".  
"I didn't think you'll need help as you said you could deal with him".  
"Parkinson attacked me at my back".  
"Are you upset at me?"  
She didn't answer and stopped to look at him.  
"May I understand this as a 'yes'?"  
"I will not lie to you. Yes, I'm upset".  
Ron froze. Suddenly, he felt like the ground had disappeared under his feet.  
"But it's not at you only. I'm upset at me also. I was really dumb to think that I could trust Malfoy".  
It was an innocent phrase, but to Ron it was the confirmation that Hermione was really in love with him. "But, Hermione, maybe it was not a trap, I mean; Parkinson might has gone crazy when she saw you leaving with him".  
Hermione turned to Ron. "Are you defending Malfoy?"  
"No, I just... you see... he said to you it was private. If it was not, why did you leave with him?"  
"Ron, you..." She felt her eyes getting dim. Hermione noticed she was about to cry again, so she decided to end the conversation saying nothing more. She turned her back at Ron and entered at the dungeon.  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He then followed Hermione. Snape entered right after him. "Faster, Weasley. I don't have time to wait for you". Ron forced himself into the dungeon. Hermione was seated beside Harry, but there was no place for him beside her, so he seated at Harry's left side. He gave a quick look at her, but she was facing the blackboard. "Hey, mate".  
"What, Ron?" Harry whispered.  
"I think I made things worst between me and Hermione".  
"How you..."  
"So, you think you got so many O.W.L.s that you don't need to pay attention. Maybe, both of you can teach too as long as my presence is not needed anymore. Am I wrong, Mr. Potter?"  
Harry faced him. "Sorry, Professor".  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
"I'm sorry".  
"'I'm sorry' what?"  
"I'm sorry, Professor".  
"Let's hope you keep your mouth shut, or I will be forced to take some points from Gryffindor and it will be a pity, won't it?" Snape smirked. 


	31. Chapter XXXI

Chapter XXXI  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were really happy when Snape finished the class. It was three hours of Potions.  
"Thank God he didn't take any point from Gryffindor" Harry said, relieved.  
Ron and Hermione were in total silence. Harry thought it was better he keeps silence too. Ginny was already at the table when they got at the great hall. Harry kissed her cheek.  
"So, how was Potions?" Ginny asked.  
"Look at my happy face" Harry answered. He was frowning and had an angry look in his eyes.  
Ginny smiled. "That's not a happy face, Harry". She looked at Ron and Hermione. "You don't have a happy face either, both of you".  
"Cause I'm not happy". Hermione pushed the plate. "I'm not hungry. I'll take a walk. See you later". She caught her rucksack and left the table.  
"Ron". Harry called.  
He was looking at Hermione's back. "What?"  
"What did you say to her?"  
Ron rose, as he saw Hermione leaving to the garden. "Sorry, mate, talk to you later". He grabbed his things and walked towards the entrance.  
"I think he went after Hermione" Ginny said.  
"That's what it seems".  
"Hope he fixes it".  
"Me too, Ginny". Harry kissed her.  
  
Ron was entering at the garden when somebody held him by his arm. "Who's the... Malfoy?"  
Draco"s blue eyes were flashing. "Going after Granger, Weasley?"  
"That's not of your business, Malfoy".  
"Oh, is that so? But I think it is".  
Ron took off his arm from Draco's hand. "Since when you care about her?"  
"She's mine, Weasley, and I'm warning you, don't stay in my way".  
"Oh, yeah? I already know it; you don't have to tell me".  
Draco gave him a strange look. "How... how do you know that?"  
"It doesn't matter, but I tell you, if you make Hermione suffer, I'll make you pay, and it will be a huge price". Ron turned his back at him and ran towards Hermione.  
Malfoy didn't know what to think. What did Weasley mean when he said he already knew about him and Hermione? "Did she had the guts to tell him what happened between us? Is she thinking about giving me a chance?" all these questions were passing in Draco's mind. "Hey, Weasley!" he called, but Ron was too far to listen. He then entered again at the great hall, his brain in a total confusion.  
  
Hermione fastened the steps when she heard somebody was getting closer.  
"Hermione! Wait!" Ron yelled.  
She pretended she didn't listen and kept walking, but, as Ron was running, he caught her near the rock seats. "Hermione, please, let me explain..."  
"You have nothing to explain, Ron, just leave me alone".  
"But I want to tell you why I wasn't there yesterday".  
"I know why".  
Ron looked at her, surprised. "You know? How?"  
"Nobody told me, if it's that what you mean".  
"I know nobody told cause I told to nobody. But what do you think you know?"  
Hermione fastened the walk again. "It's cause of the girl".  
"Girl? What girl?" Ron asked, confused.  
"Your girl, the girl you love".  
"What?!"  
"There's only her, right? And she doesn't care about you, am I wrong?" She was talking too fast, so fast that it was hard to Ron to understand properly what she was saying. "Why do you care so much for someone that doesn't care about you at all?" Her face was red in anger.  
"Hermione, you're talking nonsense. So you think I was not there cause of... that?"  
"You don't care about me... I mean, us, since you fell in love with... I don't know who!" It was getting difficult to breath, because of the hard walking and her emotional state.  
"Hermione, stop!" He grabbed her arm. "You'll have to let me explain!"  
"I don't want to. Just leave me alone, please". Hermione was facing the ground, but Ron could see tears shining in her eyes.  
"Look, when we had that fight cause of that ro... I mean, Malfoy, you asked me to listen to you and I agreed. Don't you think it's my turn now?" 


	32. Chapter XXXII

I'm so so sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! but I'll tell you why: my computer couldn't find fanfiction.net... I don't know what happened! And then it was carnival and I went out with my relatives so I couldn't post those passed days... hope you're not mad at me! Here you have some more! Hope you enjoy! Cheers!  
  
Chapter XXXII  
  
Reason and emotion were struggling inside her. "Ok, Ron, you're right".  
Ron smiled. "Let's seat".  
They sat on the nearest stone bank. There was a great sight of the lake from there.  
"Hermione, for God's sake, since when you think I don't care about my friends?" He asked, looking at her.  
"You're strange since you... fell in love" She answered, not facing him.  
"Ok, then..." he took a deep breath "... you're right, I'm in love".  
Hermione's heart beat faster.  
"And, as always, you were really smart to catch in my words why I think Trelawney is not a total fraud. I... er..." Ron blushed.  
"You have a broken heart".  
"Yeah" He now was looking at the ground also. "That... girl... she's in love with... someone".  
"Who is she, Ron?"  
His heart was punching him. "That I can not tell you, but it doesn't matter anyway".  
"Are you suffering that bad?" Now she was looking at him. Her eyes full of sadness.  
"I'm better now. I think I kind of sorted it out, or at least I'm trying to".  
Hermione wished to hug him, to feel his body against hers, but controlled herself. "I'm... I'm really sorry, Ron".  
He faced her. "Those things happen, you know. But never, and never again, think that I'll forget my friends".  
"But why... why you were not there?"  
"Because I didn't want another fight with you".  
"What?" She asked, surprised.  
"I bet you remember that, a few days ago, I was talking to anybody, but just the necessary".  
Hermione nodded.  
"Well, that day, when I caught Ginny and Harry together at the common room, when I talked to them and later I talked to you, I realized how much I missed you, how much you all mean to me, and I decided I would not mess up things with anyone again, for no reason at all".  
Hermione was totally amazed. "Is he really Ron?" she thought.  
"And, among all the people I missed, you were the one that I missed much". Ron blushed.  
Hermione raised her hand to hold his, but instead placed it on her legs.  
"I promised myself that, for no reason, I would argue with you. Malfoy already made we have a great row, so I would not let him do it again. That's why I was not waiting for you at the common room. My head was burning, so I went to the great hall to find someone to play chess, to rest my mind. If I heard you talking about Malfoy..." Ron stopped. He was not looking at her anymore. He turned his face to the lake and was staring at it. "Harry found me there and told me that you were really upset at me. I didn't know that my opinion was important to you, cause we always fight when I say something, so..."  
"But you are important, you always were". She was looking at him desperately. "Ron..."  
He turned to her. "I just didn't want to argue again. I didn't want you to be upset at me again, cause I wanted to keep talking to you. I don't want to miss you anymore. I don't want to lose anything again". His words came out in a hurry, like he was afraid of speaking them.  
Without saying a word, Hermione embraced him. Ron was not expecting that, but hugged her back.  
His face against hers, his arms around her, the sound of his breath. Hermione didn't know how those simple things could make all her body shake and her heart beat so fast. She wished Ron could stay with her like that for ages, that time could stop at that very moment.  
Her hair on his face, her perfume in the air, her arms around his neck. If she only knew she was the girl he loves so badly. He could die now; he'll go happy to the other world in her arms. Ron held her hair and took it to his lips. He kissed it, but she didn't notice.  
"I don't care who this girl is, Ron, as long as I know now that you care about... us". She said in his ears.  
Her warm breath made Ron froze.  
"Don't think about that anymore, Hermione".  
They released each other.  
"I think we should go to the green houses. Professor Sprout may like you, Hermione, but I don't think she will be happy to see us getting late".  
She smiled. "Yeah, you're right".  
They caught their things from the ground and rose. At the way to the green houses, they talked happily, as nothing had happened between them in months.  
Harry said nothing when he saw Hermione and Ron getting in Green House 6, but he noted that everything was ok between them. Professor Sprout was already there, but she had not started class at that moment.  
"I bet she didn't see that we got late" Hermione said, grinning.  
"You entered seconds after her, don't worry" Harry smiled.  
"Alright, alright, no talking now!" Professor Sprout yelled.  
"Tell me later what happened" Harry whispered to Ron. He nodded, smiling. 


	33. Chapter XXXIII

Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating and I'm more sorry now that I'll only be able to update on march 12th... it's cause I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll only return on march 11th... don't know who's still reading but here you have more 4 chapters as an excuse me! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter XXXIII  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron left together the green house. They were grinning and playing around. Ginny was already at the common room when they got in. Harry went to her and kissed her mouth slightly.  
"I'm going to take a bath. That walking really tired me. See you later". Hermione smiled and went to the girls' room.  
"Ginny, I need to talk to Ron. Do you mind?"  
"Of course not, Harry. Anyway, I have Transfiguration lesson to do. I was going to ask Hermione to help me, but she didn't give me time to".  
"You can ask her when she comes down. I don't think she'll take too long".  
"Alright, I'll leave you so you can talk about boys' things". She gave Harry a little kiss and stepped to her friends in the middle of the common room.  
"Now, Ron, tell me what happened".  
"Well, mate, I think it's still happening. But I don't want to talk about it here. Can we... go outside?"  
"Ok".  
They left Gryffindor house and walked towards Hagrid's house, in total silence, but then turned to the right as soon as they left the castle.  
"So?" Harry asked, trying to not sound impatient.  
Ron took a deep breath. "You told me once, no, more than once, that it was impossible to not notice what I feel for Hermione, so I don't have to tell you that part of the story".  
Harry was surprised at Ron's seriousness. "Yeah, you don't".  
"So I think that the great question in your mind is: what Hermione did to break Ron's heart, isn't it?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Well, mate, prepare yourself for a big and displeasing surprise". Ron looked at him.  
"Go on" Harry asked.  
  
As Harry had said, Hermione was down to the common room in a few minutes. She saw Ginny seated with her friends and went to her. "Hey, Ginny, where's Ron and Harry?"  
"Outside. Harry said he needed to talk to Ron".  
"I can imagine the subject".  
"Hermione..." Ginny rose "... can you help me with my Transfiguration lesson?"  
"You don't want me to do it, do you?"  
Ginny smiled. "Of course no! I asked for help, hello? Are you thinking I'm like Ron?"  
"Sorry, Ginny, but Weasleys..."  
"Hermione!"  
Hermione laughed. "Just kidding. Let's seat at the table. C'mon, bring your books"  
"Ok". 


	34. Chapter XXXIV

Chapter XXXIV  
  
"You can ONLY be kidding!" Harry was almost screaming.  
"No, Harry, I saw it" Ron lowered his head. "Why is always me who sees them together?"  
"Ron, that's impossible! That must be another reason. Hermione can not be in love with Malfoy!"  
"If she's not, why she let him kiss her? Do you think Hermione would do a thing like that just for fun?"  
"Of course not, but there's something terribly wrong here. I doubt... I don't believe Hermione's in love with that... with that..."  
"I know what you mean. But Harry, everything fits. That day when I saw them together, when Hermione got closer him for no reason at all and then he kissed her. Days after I saw both alone in a place where nobody goes and this time is a real kiss. She goes to talk private with him and Parkinson attacks her cause of jealousy. And today..."  
"What happened today?"  
"When I went after Hermione, Malfoy grabbed my arm and warned me... that rogue!..." Ron closed his fist "... warned me to be out of the way".  
"Out of the way? What way?"  
"The way between him and Hermione, of course".  
"I can't believe this".  
"See? Malfoy wants her. It's not only from Hermione. He knows, mate, he knows she loves him". Ron was fighting his feeling to stay calm. He was only sad outside, but inside he was bleeding.  
"But, Ron, if it was true, she might be happy, after all, his giving love back".  
"You don't know Hermione. She's too proud. Malfoy insults her since our first year here, you know that. And she also has sense of right and wrong. His father's a Death Eater and so Malfoy will be someday. And I think she doesn't trust him, not totally. Can you imagine all those things passing through her mind? Heart and mind having a fight like that? I don't know how she's handling it".  
Harry could not believe his ears. First because he could not accept that Hermione could be in love with Malfoy, even the evidences being so clear. Second because that boy who was walking by his side didn't sound like Ron at all. Where did he get so much maturity? "Ron, I..."  
"Now you know, Harry. I just ask you to not say it to anyone, even to Ginny. Hermione will tell us, when she thinks it's appropriate" He looked at Harry. "You promise?"  
Harry nodded.  
"It's almost dinner time. We'd better return and take a bath. What do you think?"  
"That's ok for me".  
They turned and went towards the castle.  
  
"I could bet you're the girl he was talking too" Ginny said, looking at Hermione.  
"You wish I was. It's different. Ginny..." she blushed a little "... sorry for that little show I gave yesterday"  
Ginny smiled. "Don't worry about that".  
"You know, it was really nice to hear Ron saying that he cares about me, that he missed me. At least, he likes me as a friend".  
"Something's wrong here. I know he loves you, I know it".  
"You know I wish it was true, Ginny".  
Ginny looked at the door. "What are they talking about? You already told me what happened. I don't know why Ron is taking too long".  
"Well, maybe Harry is talking about you, didn't you think about that?"  
Ginny turned to Hermione. "Talking about me? What he..."  
"Shh!" Hermione said, putting a finger in front of her mouth. "They're getting in".  
Ron and Harry were smiling. They went towards the girls.  
"So, you can help Ginny with her lessons, but you can't help me" Ron said, grinning.  
"C'mon, Ron, I always help you. The problem is that you want me to do your lessons and not to help you"  
"Well, but that's a kind of help, don't you think so?"  
Everybody laughed, even Hermione.  
"I'm going to take a bath. See you later". Ron went upstairs.  
Harry sat beside Ginny. He kissed her cheek. Hermione rose.  
"Hermione, where are you going? We didn't finish the lesson".  
"Do you really think I will play the hanging lamp to you, Ginny? No way! Besides, Harry is pretty good in Transfiguration. I think he can help you. I'll meet you here, so we can go dinner". She left them.  
"Long conversation, huh? What did you talk about?" Ginny asked.  
"So you'll pretend you don't know?"  
"I have an idea".  
"Hermione, of course".  
"And Ron told you something new?"  
For a moment, Harry thought to say everything to Ginny; after all, she was Hermione's friend and might know something. "Nothing, besides that he and Hermione sorted out their problems".  
"Who's that girl Hermione insists he's in love with?"  
Harry kept silence.  
"Harry, what that silence means?"  
"Means that I can not tell you".  
"So there IS a girl".  
Harry nodded.  
"And it's... Hermione?  
Harry wished he had not promised to Ron to not tell anything. "I can tell you nothing, Ginny, so please stop asking".  
She looked at him and noticed it was useless to ask anything more. She gave him a slight kiss and went to the girls' room. 


	35. The Kiss XXXV

Chapter XXXV  
  
Because Ginny and Harry were dating or just because they were enjoying each other more than they used to, Ron and Hermione were always been seen together. If Hermione was at the library, Ron was too. If he was practicing quidditch, Hermione was watching him from the stalls. The other students were talking about that, and Draco was really jealous about it.  
Saturday came and all third years' and above changed Hogwarts robes for normal ones, to take a walk at Hogsmeade. Hermione said nothing to Ron but she thought they were going together, because Ginny and Harry might want to stay by themselves. She went down, but Ron was not there. In fact, the common room was totally empty. "Guess they might be waiting for me at the gates" she thought. A lot of students were going up and down at the stairs. At the garden, Hermione saw Harry and Ginny. She went to them. "Hello!" she said smiling.  
"Hi, Hermione" Ginny said.  
Harry only gave her a slight smile.  
Since Harry and Ron had that conversation, Harry was behaving really strange to her. He was not talking to her as much as he used to and every time he seemed to be worried about her, giving her quick looks and weird things like that. It seemed that Harry was watching her, no matter where or with whom she was. Hermione told nothing to Ginny or Harry about that, because she didn't want to have problems, now that she and Ron were alright again. "Where's Ron?"  
"I don't know, Hermione" Ginny answered, looking around. "I thought he was coming with you".  
"I didn't see him at the common room or at the way out. I thought he was with you". Hermione looked at Harry.  
"He's not coming"  
"Why not?" Hermione asked.  
"He... he said he has many things to do, lessons".  
"But Ron never missed a weekend at Hogsmeade!"  
"Well, Hermione, this time he decided to stay at Hogwarts".  
She looked at the castle. "I'll look for him. You can go. We'll meet you at... at the Three Broomsticks, ok?"  
"Ok".  
"But you're... you don't... have a date?" Harry asked, confused.  
"A date?" Hermione laughed. "Are you crazy, Harry? A date with whom?"  
Harry blushed. "I don't know. I and Ron... we just thought..."  
"Harry, where did you get this story from? No, I don't have a date. And Ron's thinking... oh my God! Harry, who were you thinking I will meet?"  
"Nobody" he said not looking at her.  
"Oh, no! You'd better tell me what's that all about. Are you... somebody told you something?"  
"No, Hermione!"  
"Harry..."  
"You said you were going to look for Ron. I think you should do that and, when you find him, ask him about it, cause it was him who told me you should be going with... someone to Hogsmeade" Harry said it quickly and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Let's go, Ginny. See you later, Hermione" and turned his back at her.  
Hermione saw Ginny and Harry leaving Hogwarts. She didn't understand a word Harry had said. "Who he was thinking I was going to date?" she thought. She turned and went towards the castle. At the base of the stairs, somebody held her arm. She turned to see who it was. "Malfoy!"  
"Hello, Hermione".  
"I told you to not call me 'Hermione'". She took off her arm of his hand. "What do you want?"  
"I want to talk to you"  
"I think we already talked too much to each other, Malfoy, more than I think it's healthy for me".  
"Hermione, please, you have to listen. That day Pansy perturbed us and..."  
"You should say she saved me. Or, indeed, Harry saved me, but doesn't matter. You listen now, we have nothing to talk about and, if it's true that you... you are... I can't even say it..."  
"I'm in love with you, if that's what you were trying to say" Draco said, sounding disappointed.  
"Yeah... if it's true, I'm really sorry. There can be no chance for you and me, Malfoy"  
"Because of Weasley, right?" now he sounded a little angry.  
"No, it's not cause of him. If you want to know, you killed any chances we could have someday. You noticed too late what your feelings really were. If it's true..."  
"Stop saying 'if it's true'! It IS true!" he almost yelled.  
"You'd better forgive me. It would never work out after all. You're a Malfoy, a pure race of wizards, and I'm a muggle born. Do you really think your family would accept me?"  
Draco's eyes shined. "It's that why you're worried about? I'll face my father cause of you! I don't care if..."  
"No, you understood me wrong. It's your side of the story. Mine... I don't love you, Malfoy, and I never will".  
He caught her hand. "Just give me a chance".  
She took off her hand of his gently. "Sorry, but I do prefer the times when you called me 'mudblood' with disdain. We're not meant to be, Malfoy". She saw despair in his eyes. "You should choose a pure blood, just like you. You should choose Parkinson".  
"I don't want her!" He said, angrily.  
Hermione stepped to the stairs. "I'm sorry". She turned her back at him and ran till she no longer could hear Malfoy's voice repeating her name. 


	36. The Kiss 36

Chapter XXXVI  
  
That little conversation really perturbed Hermione. For a slight moment, she forgot what she was doing inside the castle, while everybody was outside. "Ron", his image passed through her mind. She went to the library, because Harry said he might be doing his lessons, but he was not there. So she stepped to the common room, but thought she wouldn't find Ron there because he wasn't when she came down. For her surprise, he was seated at the table, near the fireplace, writing something. She went towards him. "Ron!"  
He looked at her and, suddenly, blushed. "What... what are you doing here? You should be at Hogsmeade".  
"Yeah, but I thought you was going too. I don't want to stay by myself with Harry and Ginny; it would be really annoying to them and to me".  
"But I... I..." his face was all red now.  
"Harry told me a really odd thing before leaving with Ginny". She sat beside him.  
"What did he tell you?"  
"That you told him I was going with someone". She faced him. "Whom you thought I was going with?"  
"Look, Hermione..."  
"As long as I know, only you could have a date, Ron. Did somebody tell you something? I bet you were kidding and Harry believed, wasn't it?"  
"Hermione, I... I really thought you were going with... someone"  
Hermione's eyes got wide. "Huh? But where you took that story from?"  
He lowered his eyes. "You're in love with someone too, aren't you?"  
Her heart was beating faster than ever. "Ron, what... I didn't... I'm..."  
He faced her. "I know you are. You don't have to pretend anymore".  
She blushed. "I... Ron, let me explain..."  
"You don't have to explain anything. I know exactly what it is, or you forget that I'm in love too?"  
She lowered her eyes. "How did you find out? It was Ginny?"  
Ron smiled. "No, you can still trust her".  
"So, how did you know?"  
"Well, you know, it was like a puzzle, I just had to gather the pieces".  
"And what pieces did you gather?"  
"I know who you're in love with".  
She rose. Her heart was beating so fast that it was aching. "Ron, I... I don't... I didn't want it to happen, I... it just..."  
He got up too. "Calm down, Hermione. I know we don't control our feelings, otherwise I..." he stopped.  
She looked at him. "And what will you do now?" She was almost crying.  
"I think I have to accept it, don't I? I mean... I thought it was impossible but it happened, so..."  
Her eyes could not handle the tears anymore. "Ron, I just... I just hope you don't stop being friends with me cause of that. I... you don't have to worry about me, ok? I can... I can handle it and... you'll see. I... I know... I know it can't work out that's why I never told and... of course I would not tell you anyway, but... I mean..." she started to get lost in her own words.  
Ron stepped towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Hermione, you don't have to be so upset. I already told you that I know we can not control our own feelings. There's nothing to regret about. And I'll never stop being friends with you. Don't you remember what I told you that day? That, among everyone, you were the one that I missed the most? How can you think that I would forsake you cause of Malfoy?"  
She dried her eyes and faced him. "Malfoy?"  
Ron smiled. "I waited for you to tell us. I told Harry to not tell anything cause I wished you to tell us, but you didn't"  
"But, Ron, I'm not in love with Malfoy!"  
He took off his hand over her. "You don't have to deny anymore. I know Malfoy's a brat and all, and that he doesn't like me and Harry, but I don't care as long as he loves you back".  
Hermione was totally amazed. "Ron, for God's sake, what are you talking about?"  
"That you and Malfoy are in love".  
"But we aren't!"  
"Hermione, stop that. I saw you together".  
"But I explained to you what..."  
"No, not that day we argued. I saw you together near the willow weeks ago".  
Finally she understood everything, why Ron was so down those days and why he was not calling names at Malfoy when they were talking about him. 


	37. Chapter XXXVII

Thanks so much for the reviews! You're really kind! Sorry about the cliffe, but I'm a bad girl and I like to leave cliffs so you won't forget my fanfic! Here you have some more! Hope you like it! And thanks again! To everyone!  
  
Chapter XXXVII  
  
"Ron, listen, that was a vengeance".  
"Vengeance?"  
"Yeah. Remember when I made Malfoy and Parkinson have a fight?"  
He nodded.  
"Well, do you remember that I told Malfoy that being kissed by him would be a nightmare?"  
"Yes" he answered, confused.  
"He took my words literally. The only thing you saw was Malfoy treating me like crap once more"  
He shook his head. "No, Hermione. I know it's not true. You kissed Malfoy back and..."  
"Kissed him back?! Are you crazy?! He grabbed my hands. I tried to release myself, but I couldn't!"  
"But you went to talk private with him. And Parkinson is really mad at you"  
"That pig must be nuts if she thinks I have something to do with Malfoy!"  
"No, she's not. She might be a pig, but she's not that stupid"  
"Of course she's stupid!"  
"She knows he wants you. And I thought that, when he called you after Hagrid's class, he was thinking about asking you to go with him to Hogsmeade"  
"What?!"  
"That's what I thought"  
"And... how do you know he wants me? Where did you..."  
"He told me".  
Hermione could not believe her ears. "He what? What do you mean?"  
"He told me you belong to him. And..." Ron lowered his eyes.  
"How dare he... Malfoy must be mad". She looked at him. "And what, Ron?"  
"He told me to... stay out of the way".  
"Out of the way?!" Her face was red of anger, and tears were rolling over it.  
"Hermione, I don't think you should fight your feelings, I mean... I now it's Malfoy, but... if he loves you and you love him..."  
"How many times I'll have to say that I DON'T LOVE MALFOY!" She yelled.  
"Hermione..."  
She looked at him. She saw that tears were also rolling over his face.  
"I know you love him. Why you keep lying? Don't you see how it's hard for me?"  
"Ron, what I..."  
"I just... I just want you to be happy"  
"I'm telling the truth" she said, almost begging.  
"If it's true, why he said I shouldn't be in the way? You should have given him hope, otherwise..."  
"But I didn't... I didn't"  
"So I don't understand anything now. Why he said that to me?"  
Hermione looked Ron in the eyes. She never thought that his blue eyes could be more beautiful when they were wet. "He said that cause of this". She held Ron's head and pulled it to her. Shortly after, her lips were over his. She passed her arms around his neck and held it tight.  
At the first minute, Ron didn't know what was happening, but suddenly he understood that Hermione was kissing him. He kissed her back, but his brain was not working more than that. He kept his arms along his body, but his knees were shaking.  
She dreamt for so long with that moment and now it was happening. She never thought how Ron's lips were soft, or how his kiss could be so good.  
Ron thought he was dreaming and that Harry was going to wake up him at any moment, but he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to wake up anymore.  
Hermione loosed her arms and gave two steps behind. "See now why I'm not in love with Malfoy?"  
Ron's mouth was opened. "Bloody hell!" He was staring at her. "Did it... did it really happen?"  
"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't... you were driving me mad with this story and..."  
She couldn't say anything more. Ron stepped towards her, held her head with a hand and her waist with another, pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his. Hermione took a few seconds to understand what was happening then embraced him.  
It was magic, more than the word itself. They were floating, but their feet were still on the ground. The world was full of noises, but they were deaf. They were breathing, but just because it was mechanical. Hot and cold inhabiting the same body at the same place. The only thing that existed at that moment was them.  
They were staring at each other.  
"Ron, what..."  
"You're the girl, Hermione".  
She was confused. "Girl? What girl?"  
"The girl I love". He smiled.  
"I...". She was crying again. "I... oh my God! You're serious?"  
He nodded.  
"Oh, my God!" Hermione started laughing. "Is it happening? I don't want to wake up".  
He passed his hand over her wet face. "My Hermione... Oops! Can I call you mine?"  
She smiled. "Always".  
He kissed her again. 


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

Chapter XXXVIII  
  
"Harry, it's all wrong!" Ginny said, really surprised.  
"No, it's not. Everything fits, Ginny. Ron is right".  
They were waiting for Hermione and Ron at the Three Broomsticks, drinking some butterbeer. Hagrid saw them and went to their table. "I hope I'm not bothering you", he said, smiling.  
"Of course no, Hagrid". Harry said.  
He took a look around. "Where are Ron and Hermione? I didn't see them at any part of Hogsmeade".  
"I think they're still in the castle"  
"You must be kidding, Harry. Well, for me it's not so strange to not have Hermione here if she had lessons to do, but Ron? It's really weird. Is he sick?"  
"No, Hagrid. He's ok".  
"He's love sick". Ginny said.  
Hagrid was staring at her. "What? Love sick? Why?"  
"Ginny... Ginny is talking too much, Hagrid. Besides, we don't really know what's happening".  
"Love sick. I can already imagine with whom". He smiled. "Well, kids, I'd better be going. Lots of things to do... and you have some too, don't you?" he blinked. Harry and Ginny went red. "See you later. And behave yourselves, huh?" Hagrid rose and left them.  
"You shouldn't have told to Hagrid, Ginny"  
"Didn't you see? He already knows. Everybody knows".  
"But Hermione don't, and Ron doesn't want her to".  
"Harry, listen, Hermione is NOT in love with Malfoy cause she loves Ron, and desperately"  
"You're imagining things and Ron saw Malfoy and Hermione together, Ginny"  
"Malfoy forced her, I'm telling you. Harry, she told me that day, after that little chat with Malfoy, she told me, and she was crying, crying really hard, that she loves Ron. She loves him more than anyone in the world. She doesn't even think about Malfoy. She's suffering cause of Ron, cause she thinks Ron loves another girl. And now you tell me that the girl is Hermione. Oh, my God! What confusion!"  
"Ginny, are you sure?"  
"I'm telling you, she loves him, she loves him with all her heart".  
Harry held his chin with a hand and was really thoughtful.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Just that we can try to fix this thing. If it's really like you say, we can sort it all out in a few minutes".  
"You're thinking we should interfere directly" Ginny's eyes were shining.  
"They must be at Hogwarts yet" Harry left some coins on the table and rose. "Let's go, Ginny. We have to utilize this moment to talk to them, while the majority of the school is already at Hogsmeade". Harry grabbed her hand and they were leaving the pub. They met Malfoy and his vassals at the entrance.  
"Well, well, Potter, so you still are with that, yeah, girl". Malfoy said, looking at Ginny with disdain.  
"Get out of the way, Malfoy" Harry said.  
"And if I won't, will you take me off by force?"  
"Unlike you, Malfoy, we don't use force to make anyone to do something that it REALLY don't want to do, if you're know what I'm saying" Ginny said, mocking.  
Malfoy's face went a little pale than its normal. "No, Weasley, I don't".  
"So you want me to be clearer in front of your friends?" she said, smirking.  
Pink spots started to appear at Malfoy's face.  
"Get out of the way, Malfoy" Harry said, again.  
Malfoy knew he had to step off, but was too proud for it, so he kept his position. His friends were encouraging him.  
"So, the great Malfoy wants us to tell to all his friends how he declared himself to a mud..."  
"Stop it, Weasley!" Malfoy's eyes were flashing.  
Ginny got near him. "Yes, Malfoy, we know. Hermione told us. And, for your information, you should give up cause, for as long as I know, she'll be a Weasley too".  
"She won't" Draco mumbled to Ginny.  
"You lost her. Well, I mean, you could not have lost her, cause she never was yours" Harry said.  
"She belongs to Ron, and you know that. You might be useless, evil, a crap indeed, but I have to say, you're not stupid. Hermione and Ron are meant to be together".  
Draco stepped towards Ginny. Harry put himself between them. Draco faced him. "Great Saint Potter! Now he protects his girlfriend too. Listen, both, the war is not over. By the way, I never saw them together as a couple, they're only friends. Weasley said to me he will not stay in my way, so I think there's more than you know in that".  
"Draco..." Ginny was looking into his eyes "... where are they? Did you see them at Hogsmeade today? The idea that they might be together didn't cross your mind?" Ginny smirked.  
Draco went pale again.  
"What's happening, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.  
"Why are we losing our time with those... nothing?" Milla said, giving a very disgusting look at Harry and Ginny.  
"Let's get inside! I'm thirsty!" It was Goyle.  
Draco got closer to Ginny and Harry. "She's mine" he said then passed by them without looking back. His vassals followed him.  
"Do you really think he likes Hermione?"  
"I don't know, Harry, but it seems he is telling the truth".  
"C'mon, hurry. Let's go back to Hogwarts. We need to find them".  
Ginny nodded. 


	39. Chapter XXXIX

Hi, everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad that you liked the last chapters! You know, I loved writing Hermione and Ron kissing! I love that part of my ff indeed! Here you have some more! Just hope you enjoy also! Cheers!  
  
Chapter XXXIX  
  
Hermione and Ron were staring at each other. They were sat on the carpet of the common room, one in front of the other, holding hands.  
"Blimey!"  
Hermione laughed. "What, Ron?"  
"It's scary, you know?"  
"What's scary?"  
"To have you with me"  
"Why?"  
"Cause I never felt so happy in my whole life. It's scary" He smiled.  
"Well, so I'm scared too"  
He passed a hand in her hair. "I dreamt for so long to have you here, like this".  
"Since when?" She asked grining.  
"I don't really now. I just know that I think about you everyday, since our third year. Of course it got worst in our forth year cause of Krum".  
Hermione laughed.  
"But, I realized what I really feel for you when I saw you and Malfoy near that willow". He lowered his eyes.  
"Ron, you know that..."  
"Calm down, Hermione. I believe you, and, if you were lying, I would still believe you, cause it means that you love me". He smiled.  
Hermione kneeled and crawled to him. Her face was inches from his. "And I realized that I love you when I saw you acting like a fool cause of Fleur".  
"But she's half veela, you know".  
"Doesn't mind! But, I warn you, if you put a foot out of line, I'll kill you".  
He embraced her by her waist. "Do you really think I'm that mad?"  
She kissed him.  
"OH MY GOD!" Somebody yelled.  
Hermione lost balance and fell over Ron. He was not prepared to hold her, so he also fell and hit his head on the ground. To complete the accident, Hermione hit her front on his.  
"Ouch!" Ron said, passing his hand over his front. "Hermione, please..." He said, looking at her. Her cheeks were really pink and he thought his should be too because they were burning like fire.  
Hermione got up and she also was passing her hand over her front.  
Ron seated and now his hand was on the back of his head. "God! I'll have a swelling here, I bet".  
They heard laughs coming from the entrance of the common room. Ron looked at Hermione. She was staring at the ground. Even knowing that his face might be totally red by now, he turned to see who was laughing. "Hi, Harry. Hi, Ginny" he said, sounding really embarrassed.  
"I can't believe it! It's that true or I had a hallucination?" Ginny stepped towards them. Harry followed her.  
Ron got up too. "Well... we... c'mon, Ginny!"  
Ginny and Harry laughed harder.  
"And you made me think Hermione was in love with Malfoy" Harry said, grinning.  
"And she almost convinced me that Ron was in love with another girl and not her" Ginny went to Hermione. "C'mon, Hermione, look at me".  
Hermione raised her head. "Well, you were right about Ron after all". Her cheeks were pink, but her eyes were shining more than Ginny ever saw.  
Ginny blinked. "It's really nice to have another girl in the family, specially cause it's you" She hugged Hermione.  
"Calm down, Ginny. You're going too fast now" Hermione laughed.  
"I don't think so. Of course we'll marry and live happily ever after"  
Hermione looked at Ron. "Silly".  
"Ok now, can any of you tell me how we got to this huge confusion?" Harry asked.  
"How we got to this confusion I can not tell you, mate, but I can tell how we resolved it".  
"I'm all ears" Ginny said.  
Everybody laughed.  
  
When the other students entered the common room, they saw Harry and Ginny sat side by side, holding hands, and Ron and Hermione, in front of them, talking happily, as always.  
"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Ginny asked.  
"I prefer, Ginny. The year is almost over and the seventh years' ball will be a good occasion for us to show up".  
"Hermione, we'll have to wait two weeks for that" Ron mumbled.  
She wanted to kiss him, but held herself. "I know, Ron, but I'll feel more comfortable. We waited till now; can't we wait two weeks more? Besides, it doesn't mean that we can not... you know" She blushed.  
Ginny laughed. "Ok, you know what you're doing. But appearing together at the ball will be really romantic". She looked at Harry. Now it was him who was red.  
"Ok, ok, I give up. We'll do as you say, Hermione" Ron said, giving her a smile.  
She grabbed his hand, squeezed it a little then released it quickly. "Thanks, Ron". She whispered. 


	40. Chapter XL

Chapter XL  
  
Nobody at Hogwarts noticed anything was going on between Ron and Hermione, even Parvati and Lavender were totally clueless. It was not so strange to see both always together, as now Ginny and Harry were dating. Ron and Hermione were always leaving to the garden with Ginny and Harry after class. Only Draco seemed to be really worried about them, so much that his stupid friends were noting it.  
The ball would take place in four days. The students, who were invited for it, received permission to go to Hogsmeade to buy appropriate clothes, if it was needed. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went together, but, in the city, they separated. The girls went to women's shops and the boys to men's ones. Harry was trying dark blue pants. "So, what do you think, Ron?"  
"Well, mate..."  
"As I can see, you were invited too".  
They turned to see who it was.  
"Bloody hell! When will we get free of you, Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
"Believe me, Weasley, it's me who wants to get free of you. By the way, you're at the wrong shop. There are only new clothes here to sell" He smirked.  
"Thanks, Malfoy, but you're mistaken" Ron said, sharply.  
Malfoy laughed. "Is that so? Who did you assault? Oh, no, let me guess. Saint Potter will pay them for you, right?"  
Ron closed his fist and stepped towards Malfoy.  
"Calm down, Ron. He's not worthy". Harry said, holding his arm.  
Malfoy looked at Harry. "And you, Potter, I can't hardly wait to be free of you either". He got closer to Harry. "But I think I won't have to deal with you. 'You-Know-Who' will do this for me".  
"I won't count with that if I were you, Malfoy" Harry smirked. "If I'm not mistaken, he didn't take off your father from the jail".  
Draco's face went pale. "You'll see, Potter. Your days are counted". He turned to Ron. "And you, Weasley, don't worry, you're mine". He looked Ron in the eyes then turned his back at him, leaving the store.  
"That brat! This guy is a Death Eater, I'm telling you".  
"Yeah, Ron, but I wonder what's Voldemort is doing right now"  
"Don't worry, mate. He was defeated again".  
"Yeah, but he's not dead". Harry felt really disgusted to say that, but he could not pretend it wouldn't be a relief.  
"C'mon, Harry. We still have to buy our clothes".  
Harry nodded.  
"Assault someone! Thanks to Fred and George I can buy new clothes".  
"They're doing really well, huh?"  
"And mum is not mad at them. I wish I could be so lucky".  
Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were leaving the store.  
"Do you really think Harry will like this color?"  
"Of course, Ginny. In fact, I think Harry would like you even if you were wearing a trash can".  
Ginny laughed. "I bet Ron will love you in blue".  
"I hope so".  
"Hermione!"  
She recognized that voice. Its sound pursued her for several minutes before she could find Ron days ago. She turned. Malfoy was coming in her direction, almost running.  
"What did he call you?" Ginny asked, amazed.  
He stopped in front of Hermione. "Thanks for waiting".  
"I think I told to not call me by my first name".  
Draco blushed a little. "Can we... can we talk?"  
Hermione sighed. "Go on".  
He looked at Ginny. "It's private".  
"Like the other day? Where's Parkinson?" Hermione asked.  
"I told you it was not planned! Please, Her... Granger" He said, quickly.  
Hermione looked at him. "Ok". She turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I promise you it won't take too long. You can go to the Three Broomsticks and meet the boys. I'll be there in a few minutes".  
"Are you sure, Hermione? I think Ron..."  
"Please go, Ginny" She said, quickly.  
Ginny looked at her then at Malfoy and left.  
"So, dear Ron won't like it". He said, mocking. 


	41. Chapter XLI

Hello, yal! Sorry for making you wait! I'm really glad that you liked the chapters! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here you have some more! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Chapter XLI  
  
"What do you want?"  
"I think is useless now to ask you. I already know with whom you are going with".  
"Do you mean you were going to ask me to go with you to the ball?"  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now. That silly friend of yours answered my question. She could only be a stupid Weasley".  
"Look, Malfoy, I don't have to hear you talking bad things about my friends. By the way, the bad thing here is you".  
"Don't you see what I'm doing for you?" He asked, in a half-hearted voice.  
Hermione looked at him, surprised. "And what are you doing for me?"  
"I'm putting my pride aside, I'm lying to my friends, and I'm risking everything because of you. Isn't that enough?"  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I told you to forgive me".  
"But I tried, and I couldn't". He lowered his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. My heart belongs to Ron and even if it doesn't..."  
He faced her, a desperate look in his eyes. "So you confess".  
"You knew it. You knew it all the time".  
"But I thought you would figure out your mistake".  
"There's no mistake, Malfoy".  
"Yes, there is. He's not meant for you. Weasley is nothing!" He said, angrily.  
She looked in his eyes. "For me, he's everything. Goodbye, Malfoy". She turned her back at him.  
Draco grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "I'll show you, Granger. I'll prove to you that he's not meant for you, that he's a loser. You just wait". He released her arm and turned his back at her.  
Hermione watched Malfoy leaving, totally surprised and now worried too. "What is he planning to do?" she thought. Shaking her head, she went to the bar.  
  
Ginny waited for Hermione outside, because she didn't know what to say to Harry and Ron about where Hermione was. As Hermione had said, she didn't wait for too long. Less than ten minutes later, she saw Hermione coming.  
"What did he want with you this time?"  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know what to do with Malfoy. He insists he's in love with me. Can't you imagine what he wanted?"  
Ginny kept silence for a few seconds then widened her eyes. "Do you mean he wanted to ask you to go with him to the ball?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"The guy is really crazy!"  
"I don't know what to do anymore. He's almost convincing me that it's true. Today I felt pity for him".  
"Hermione, don't start with that".  
Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, Ginny". The smiled vanished from her face. "I told him that I'm in love with Ron".  
"You did? And... what did he say?"  
"That your brother is a loser". Hermione saw sparks in Ginny's eyes. "Calm down, Ginny. Malfoy was angry".  
"But it's what he thinks. That rogue!" Suddenly, Ginny blushed. "I'm sorry. He got it when I started to talk about Ron, right?"  
"Yeah, he understood. But he knew it, even when I was denying it. You don't need to be ashamed". Hermione passed an arm over Ginny's shoulder. "C'mon, let's get inside".  
They entered. 


	42. Chapter XLII

Chapter XLII  
  
Harry and Ron didn't ask anything but only complained that the girls were late. Neither Hermione nor Ginny told anything about Malfoy. At the last four days, Malfoy didn't even look at Hermione's direction, which let her really glad and calm. Ron, who was worried about him, thought that there wasn't any problem anymore, that Malfoy should have found his place. The only thing that Ron did not like was seeing Parkinson apart from him. Clearly they weren't together anymore and Parkinson was looking really depressed since that day when Harry had to use 'Expelliarmus' on her.  
The day of the ball finally arrived. Hermione and Ginny went to prepare themselves three hours before the ball, which was planned to start at eight. Harry and Ron were spending the time playing chess. At seven they stopped the game and went to the dormitories.  
It was five to eight. The boys were already at the common room, waiting for Hermione and Ginny. Harry was wearing a black silk shirt and grey pants. His green eyes were contrasting with the black shirt, which made them more notable. Ron was using a light green cotton shirt and dark green pants. The color really fitted him. Parvati and Seamus left them because they didn't want to lose anything and Neville went to get Luna. Harry and Ron were getting nervous.  
"Why they're taking so long?" Ron asked.  
"Well, Hermione I knew will take too long to be ready. She did the same for the Triwizard's ball. But I didn't know that Ginny is so slow too".  
They heard footsteps. Harry and Ron looked at the same time to the top of the stairs.  
"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed.  
Harry only smiled.  
Ginny was wearing a light rose dress. It had only a strap, so her shoulders were naked. The dress was a little tight at her waist and the skirt was passing down a few inches from her knees. She tied her hair in a braid, but some of it was falling at the sides of her head.  
Hermione's long dress was dark blue. It hasn't any straps, so her shoulders were naked too. It was also tight at the waist, but it got loose in the skirt. Hermione tied her hair at the sides, leaving it free at the back.  
"Sorry for making you wait". Ginny said, smiling.  
"Don't worry. It was worthy". Harry smiled.  
The girls went down. Harry and Ron walked towards them, each grabbing the hand of their own girlfriend.  
"Hermione, you're just... you're just..." He felt his cheeks getting hot.  
Hermione laughed, nervously. "Thanks, Ron. You're really cute too". She blushed.  
"Thanks". Ron turned to Ginny. "You're pretty good looking too, Ginny. I never thought you could be so pretty".  
"It was a compliment?" She said, grinning.  
"Yeah".  
She smiled. "Thanks".  
"We'd better be going. The ball already started". Harry looked at Ginny. "You're really too pretty".  
She smiled. 


	43. Chapter XLIII

Chapter XLIII  
  
The theme of the ball was the space. There were lots of shining stars at the ceiling and a big moon at the left corner; galaxies were traveling between the students. The tables were gone and there were only chairs in every wall. A kind of a galactic bar was constructed near the entrance of the great hall and a thin boy was delivering the drinks.  
"I'm really curious about who will play. The seventh years' made so much mystery" Ginny's eyes were shining.  
"I can't say the same. I never know who is successful at the magical show business"  
"Neither do me, Hermione" Harry looked at her.  
"Magical show business? What is it? I never heard about it".  
Hermione laughed. "That's ok, Ron. I think it doesn't exist anyway, at least not the term. 'Show business' is how the muggles call the industry of success. Musical groups, actors and actresses belong to the show business. Got it?"  
Ron shook his head. "Nevermind".  
"You mean we don't have this kind of thing in our world?" Harry asked.  
"Well, a musical group I understand, but act... atr..."  
Hermione laughed. "That's ok, Ron. I understand".  
They found seats at the right side of the great hall, near the entrance.  
"Oh... I'm really sorry. If we had been a little faster we could have found seats near the stage". Hermione said, sounding disappointed.  
"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure we will have fun, no matter where we are". Ron smiled to her.  
The lights of the three feet stage were turned off.  
"I think the show will start" Ginny said, excited.  
The sound of strings filled the room. Suddenly four guys appeared on stage. All were playing strange instruments but their sounds were really great.  
"OH MY GOD!" Ginny yelled.  
"What, Ginny?" Harry asked.  
"The Dark Owls, Harry. They're the Dark Owls! I can't believe it" Ginny was really excited.  
Harry looked at the guys. They seemed to be more than 20 years old. They were using black clothes and one of them, which seemed to be the drummer if it was a muggle band, had long black hair. He turned to Ron. "Who are these guys?"  
"Ginny's favorite musicians".  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Last summer she almost drove everybody mad at home cause she was singing their music all the time".  
Harry felt someone pulling him.  
"C'mon, Harry, let's dance".  
"Ginny, I don't..."  
He could not say anything more. In a few minutes they were in the middle of the dance floor.  
Ron smiled. "I think Harry will have to learn how to dance".  
"Why are you smiling at him, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione said, mocking. "You'd better learn how to dance too".  
"C'mon, Hermione, I don't like to dance".  
"So you think you will make to me what you did to Padma at the Triwizard's ball? No way!"  
"Hermione..."  
She pulled him to the dance floor too. 


	44. Chapter XLIV

Chapter XLIV  
  
The ball was planned to end at midnight. Ron and Hermione decided to seat for a moment, most because of Ron who seemed to be really tired.  
"I never thought I could fancy you that much, Hermione".  
"What do you mean?" She said, smiling.  
"I'm dancing since I got here. I can't remember when I danced that much. I think I never did that".  
Hermione laughed. "Thanks, Ron. That's a really romantic thing to say". She looked at the bar. "Do you want something?"  
"What?"  
She turned to him. "Do you want to drink something? I want some butter beer".  
"Ok". Ron was getting up.  
"No, Ron". She held his arm. "You're really tired, I know. I asked cause I'm going to ask for some. Do you want?"  
"No, Hermione, leave it to me".  
"Don't be so silly. Look, Harry and Ginny are coming to make you company". She smiled to them. "Hey, do you want some butter beer?"  
Harry dropped him on the chair. "I'd love to, but I'm too tired".  
"Men are so week. I'm going to catch them, you just have to say if you want some".  
"Yeah".  
"I'm going to help you, Hermione".  
"Thanks, Ginny. You two wait here".  
They nodded.  
Hermione inclined herself and gave a little kiss on Ron's lips. "I won't take too long". She left followed by Ginny.  
"Mate?"  
"Yeah, Ron?"  
"I don't have any feet now. They are hurting so bad that I can not feel them anymore".  
"Be my guest. Thank God the ball will end in half an hour".  
"Harry, we are two fools. Look what they did to us". Ron pointed to his clothes and his feet.  
Harry laughed. "Well, it's the price we have to pay to have them by our side".  
Ron smiled. "Yeah"  
  
"We were too bad to Ron and Harry".  
"What do you mean, Hermione?"  
"Look at them".  
Ginny turned. Harry and Ron were almost laid on the chairs. She laughed. "They are really tired, huh?" She turned to Hermione again.  
Hermione smiled. "They really like us, otherwise..." Ginny's face went pale. "What's the matter, Ginny?"  
"I didn't believe it till I have seen it".  
Hermione knew that voice better than she wanted to. "And what did you see, Malfoy?" She said, still keeping his back at him.  
"So you recognize my voice. May I be happy with that?"  
"You should be with Milla".  
"And I didn't think that you paid attention in me!"  
Hermione finally turned to face him. She noticed that, although his expression was angry, his eyes were sadly shining. "I didn't pay attention in you. I just know who came with whom, it's not that difficult".  
"I just know that you came with... Weasley". He looked at Ron. Draco could feel anger boiling in his veins.  
"But you knew it. Look, Malfoy, I don't think it's necessary to keep this conversation. I don't think it's necessary to keep any conversation with you, indeed. So, if you excuse me..." She turned her back at him. "Let's go, Ginny".  
"What do you want me to say or do so you can believe me?!" Draco said, almost yelling.  
Hermione turned to him again. "Are you nuts? Stop that! I already told you that I love Ron, so what's the matter with you?"  
"My problem is him, and you know that".  
"Leave Ron out of it!"  
"I can't cause he's all of it". He held Hermione by the shoulders. "You're mine, Granger, and just mine, and nobody will take you from me, understand? No one!" He released her. His eyes were shining dangerously. "You're mine" he said, almost whispering, and left.  
Hermione didn't move for a few minutes then turned to Ginny. Her mouth was totally opened but the colors started to appear on her face. So she turned to see Harry and Ron. They were watching the last couples that were dancing. The Dark Owls had gone so now the music was coming from nowhere. It seemed that they didn't notice what happened. "Ginny, listen, I don't want Ron to know that, ok?"  
No answer.  
"Ginny!"  
She shook as she had been wakened from a bad dream. "What?"  
"I said I don't want Harry and Ron to know what happened, alright?"  
"But, Hermione..."  
"I don't want, please, Ginny. Ron will get worried and I don't think we should worry about Malfoy".  
"You don't? Did you see his face? The guy is getting crazy cause of you. Now he thinks he's your owner. This is getting serious".  
"Don't worry. Next week we'll be going home and he will have three long months to think about me and what he did and everything. Just a few days with his parents will remind him what I am".  
"I don't think he cares anymore that you are a muggle born".  
"He'll be back at his normal being after vacation, believe me". Hermione smiled.  
"I don't like that, but ok, I'll do as you say".  
They caught the butter beers and went back to the boys.  
  
Harry and Ron were really tired but they didn't complain. The ball was fun and they survived. Hagrid greeted Ron and Hermione and lots of classmates and other students congratulated them, but nobody, except for Hagrid, could disguise its surprise. They said goodnight to each other and went to sleep. Although she had said to Ginny to not worry about Malfoy, Hermione herself was really worried and she couldn't sleep well. 


	45. Chapter XLV

Chapter XLV  
  
It was a beautiful saturday morning and nobody at Hogwarts could enjoy it.  
"I hate the final exams"  
"Don't complain, Ron. You don't have O.W.L.s this year, as I do".  
"I had last year".  
"Last year, Ron, last year. It's in the past. Mine are on monday. MONDAY!" Ginny yelled.  
"Calm down, Ginny, it's not that bad". Harry tried to help.  
"Oh my God! It's the end to me".  
"C'mon, Ginny, don't be so dramatic". Hermione tried to cheer her up.  
"It's easy to say when you are the smartest girl of school".  
"Ginny, I don't... ok, I will forget that".  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, it's that... I'm too nervous".  
"That's ok".  
Ron rose.  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
"Come, Hermione, let's take a walk".  
"No, we didn't finish with Transfiguration yet and we already have Potions for today".  
"I can't! Bloody hell! I need a walk or my brain is going to explode!"  
"So go by yourself".  
"Hermione, just half an hour..."  
"See you later, Ron"  
He gave up. "Harry..."  
"Sorry, Ron, but McGonagall is driving me insane. She is really trying to make me an Auror. Now I don't know if it's helpful or crazy".  
"Of course it's helpful!" Hermione said, looking at him.  
"I'm just kidding, Hermione". He said, quickly.  
"I think I don't need to ask you, right, Ginny?"  
"What? Did you call me?" She asked, confused.  
"Ok, see you later then". He left the library.  
"Ron needs to be more responsible".  
"Maybe he's really tired, Hermione. I never saw Ron studying that much. I think it's cause of you, but anyway. He'll be back soon".  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's continue then". She looked for her feather but couldn't find it. "Ginny, did you see..." she stopped. Ginny was sleeping over the book. "Ginny!" she called, shaking her shoulder slightly.  
"What?" She raised her head and looked at Hermione then at Harry.  
"I think you should rest a little". Hermione said, smiling.  
"No, I still have to..." a yawn made her cut the phrase "... to read about the History of Magic".  
"Ginny, you should rest; besides, you don't need many O.W.L.s in it. I'll go with you to the house, c'mon". Harry rose then held her hand. Ginny gave another little yawn then said bye to Hermione and left with Harry.  
"Finally alone" Hermione thought.  
  
Ron was turning to the great hall, going towards the entrance to leave to the garden, when Malfoy appeared from nowhere in front of him. He ignored Malfoy and tried to pass by his side, but Draco obstructed him. Ron faced him. "Get out of my way, Malfoy".  
"I think I told you the same before". His face was paler than normal.  
Ron smirked. "You know, the funnier thing about it is that I was really in your way but I didn't know it. And now, my dear Malfoy, I'll be in your way forever". He looked Malfoy in the eyes.  
"Don't play with me, Weasley".  
"I'm not. And you know what? I'm not in your way cause there's no way between you and Hermione and, as long as I know now, there never was. So, Malfoy, get back to your filthy normal life and leave us alone!" Ron's face was inches from Draco's.  
"Whose life is filthy? You don't even have a decent house and call my life filthy? Get on your feet! Are you nuts or what?"  
"You understood what I said". Ron didn't move a millimeter from Malfoy.  
"I just understood that you have nothing to give her. People only know that you live cause of Potter. You! You are nothing, you're less that zero!"  
"You really think so? Well, at least I don't have to see my father at jail"  
Malfoy tried to punch Ron but Ron managed to deviate from his fist.  
"Now, who has nothing to give, huh?"  
"You're a loser and I'll show you that".  
"Oh, yeah? How?"  
"I'm defying you for a duel".  
"WHAT?!" Ron's voice echoed in the corridor. 


	46. Chapters XLVI and XLVII

Hello, yal!!! I'm so so sorry for posting so late... but I was too busy... I promise I'll try to not do it again, ok? About the grammar thing: I'm brazilian and I have nobody to read it for me and correct it... writing this ff in English is a kind of training to me... so please, if anyone of you sees something that's wrong tell me... it would be really helpful... thanks for the reviews and sorry again for the late post... here you have two more chapters... hope you enjoy! Cheers!  
  
Chapter XLVI  
  
"A duel, Weasley. A duel for Hermione".  
"You must be kidding!"  
"No, I'm not. If you won, I'll give up of her, but if you lose..."  
"I won't bet Hermione like this, besides I never had to dispute her with you".  
Draco gave him a dirty look. "So don't bet anything, but I'm still defying you for a duel".  
"What for?" Ron asked, confused.  
Draco smirked. "Scared?"  
"Of you?" Ron laughed. "Never".  
"So?"  
"Just tell me what for. Are you that jealous?"  
"I want you to prove me that you deserve her".  
"What?"  
"You heard me well".  
"I don't have to prove anything to you!"  
"Yes, you have. I love her, Weasley, and I'll do anything for her. Can you too?"  
Ron felt his cheeks getting hot. "Just tell me where and when".  
Malfoy smiled. "Now you're acting like a man. Tomorrow morning, six o'clock".  
"So early?!"  
"So you want to have a few more hours of living?"  
Now he felt his ears getting hot. "No, it's fine to me. Where?"  
"Do you know the glade beyond the lake?"  
"Yeah".  
"Meet me there".  
"Do we have to take witnesses?"  
"No, just us. We don't need anybody to know that".  
"And... if we get hurt?"  
Draco smirked. "I'll find a way to make people find you, don't worry".  
"Ok, I'll do the same. Now, can you get out of my way?"  
Draco gave a step behind and turned his back at Ron, leaving him alone.  
"A duel?" He felt his knees shacking. "Calm down, Ron. Who knocked out Malfoy last year? Who got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s? Malfoy doesn't have a chance". He left to the garden whistling.  
  
Harry and Ginny saw when Malfoy left Ron. They went towards him, but Ron didn't see them and left whistling.  
"I think Ron put an end at this story" Harry said.  
"Do you think so? It seems to me that Malfoy was waiting for him, I don't know. I don't trust Malfoy and yesterday..." she stopped.  
"What happened yesterday?"  
"I... Harry, Hermione made me promise I will not tell".  
"Ginny, you were going to say something about Malfoy. I think I need to know".  
She looked at him. "Alright, I'll tell you. Let's go to the common room".  
They turned.  
  
Chapter XLVII  
  
Ron woke up at half past five. He changed clothes quietly, put his wand inside his jacket and wrote a message to Harry. "I know he won't wake up before seven. Till there I hope everything's finished" he thought. He put the note on Harry's trunk, caught his broom and left.  
The common room was still empty. Somebody forgot cookies over the table. "I think I need to eat something, even I'm not hungry". He forced two of them inside his mouth and swallowed. "I hope I don't throw up in front of Malfoy. It would be really embarrassing". He turned to the stairs and looked up. "See you later, Hermione". The Fat Lady picture moved and he left.  
The first sun lights were illuminating the stairs. Ron looked at each side to be sure that no one was around, especially Mr. Filch and his cat. He went down trying to make no noise. A few minutes later he was at the garden. He jumped over his broom and flied towards the glade.  
It was really nice to feel the cool breeze of morning on face. He looked down. The lake was still quiet. "Maybe the octopus is still sleeping". He passed over the forest. The glade was near now. "I don't need to be worried", he tried to calm himself. He started to go down and, instead of only one person, he saw three. He landed. "I thought you said 'no witnesses'".  
Malfoy smirked. "Are you talking about Grabbe and Goyle? Don't worry. They're not witnesses... or helpers, if it is what you're afraid of. They are here to make sure that we will not be perturbed".  
Ron looked at them distrustfully. "I hope you will play right, after all you said you're doing this for Hermione".  
Draco's smile vanished. "I don't need anyone to defeat you, Weasley".  
Ron smiled. "Let's see then".  
"Goyle!" Draco called.  
He stepped towards them. "You know the rules, right? On the count of three". He looked at them. Draco and Weasley were facing each other without blinking. "One... two... THREE!"  
  
Harry woke up with an urgent need to pee. In fact, he almost did it on his bed. He put on his slippers and went to the bathroom. "Oh, yeah! It would be really funny. Maybe could make the front page of the Daily Prophet: 'The great Harry Potter still pee on the bed'. I shouldn't have drink so much pumpkin juice shortly before going to bed yesterday. Thank God I woke up before the disaster. I can hear Ron laughing at me if I had wet the mattress". He stretched out his arm to flush but it was already gone. "I think I will never get used to it". He smiled. He went back to his bedroom.  
The sun had raised and it seemed to be a beautiful morning, "and I can't enjoy it again" he thought disappointed. He sat on his bed then noticed that he was not hearing Ron's snores. He got on his feet again and stepped towards his friend's bed. He pulled the curtains to see what's happened and he saw that Ron was not there. He turned to take a look at the room but just to see the obvious: nothing. "Ron never wakes so early and I'm sure he's not at the common room". He went to his bed again. "What's happening?" Without thinking much he decided to change robes and look for him. He stepped to his trunk and saw over it a piece of parchment. "What..." He took and opened it. It was from Ron.  
  
Good morning, Harry.  
Well, I think it's seven or maybe more now. Ok, let's talk serious. First of all: don't get nervous! Malfoy defied me for a duel and I accepted. It took place today at six o'clock. I know it sounds stupid but I could not handle that face of him telling me I'm a coward. Anyway, I have nothing to fear. You remember I knocked him out last year, don't you? But, why I left this note is cause maybe (and ONLY maybe) something can go wrong, so I wished you to know that we are at the glade beyond the lake. If you are reading this note, just look for me there cause I think I might be needing help.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. He looked at Seamus' magical hour- glass. It was fifteen past six. "We can still stop that madness!" He changed his clothes quickly and went down. He was about to step to the girls' side when he remembered what happened to Ron last year. "Danm! How can I tell them?"  
"Why are you talking to yourself, Harry?"  
He turned. Harry never thought he would be so happy for seeing Hermione.  
"Why are you woke up and changed so early?"  
"Hermione..." he went down "... call Ginny quickly".  
"What's happening?" She asked, worried.  
"Please, ask nothing now, just call her and change robes, and quick".  
Hermione left her glass of water on the table and went upstairs almost running.  
"C'mon, c'mon, we don't have much time" Harry thought. 


	47. Chapter XLVII

Hello, yal! Sorry for updating so late! I'm too busy at the moment... that's why I really appreciated your reviews and requests for more! Thank you so much! Just hope you like this piece of the story! See ya! And thanks again!!! Million times!!!  
  
Chapter XLVII  
  
Ron's face was bleeding, but not much. Some pieces of the tree that Malfoy exploded using the Reducto charm hurted him. Malfoy also had some scratches because his Rictusempra spell backfired on Ron's Protego spell. Both were sweating.  
"Well, Weasley, you're not that bad, I have to say". Draco said rising from the ground as an Expelliarmus charm hit him. "But you're not better than me! TARANTALLEGRA!"  
Ron was not fast enough to dodge the spell. His legs started to dance frenetically and he fell. Malfoy stepped towards him, a little smile on his face.  
"Need to do something". Ron thought. He tried to get up but his legs didn't let him to. "Alright". He looked at Malfoy that was getting closer at every second. "A little more closer... that's it!" He pointed his want to him. "CONJUNTIVICTUS!"  
Malfoy tried to use Protego but it was too late. "Argh! Dammed Weasley! I can see nothing!"  
"Ok, this will give time to my legs get back to normal". Ron thought, smiling.  
"Don't think that blinding me will make you win! SERPENSORTIA!" A snake of about three feet jumped from Draco's wand. "Did Saint Potter teach you snake language? I doubt it!" Draco laughed. He could not see yet but he knew that the serpent would go after Ron and he was right. It started to go towards him.  
"Oh my God! What do I do now?" Ron looked at each side. "There's just the forest to run to... if I could run". He tried to get up again. This time he succeeded but his knees were still shaking. The snake tried to jump on him but he managed to deviate from it. It was now preparing another assault. Ron looked at Malfoy. "He'll start to see really soon now". He turned himself to the serpent again. "That spell Professor Snape used that time... come, Ron, think! Vibora... no... Vicera... no! C'mon!" The snake jumped. He dodged it once more. "I can not run forever. Think! Vipera... yes... Vipera... Vipera what?" He was getting desperate now. "Damn!... and if..." He closed his eyes and tried to remember that duel scene between Malfoy and Harry. "That's it!" He opened his eyes, the snake had jumped again and this time it would get him. "VIPERA EVANESCA!" He yelled pointing his wand to the serpent. A white flash came out of his wand and hit the serpent. It vanished in the air. He turned to Malfoy.  
"I can see now, Weasley. So you're still alive... but not for long. EVERTE STATUM!"  
Ron jumped. Malfoy's yellow spell hit a tree. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
Draco dropped himself on the ground. Goyle had to run from where he was quickly because Ron's spell almost hit him. "SILENCIO!"  
The spell hit Ron. He tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth.  
"Now, Weasley, how will you throw something on me?" Draco laughed. "You're dead! ESTUPEFAÇA!"  
Ron ran to the forest.  
"COWARD!" Draco yelled. He looked to Crabbe and Goyle. "Stay here. I'll go after him".  
They nodded.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ginny said almost yelling.  
"Hush, Ginny. You don't want Filch to hear us, do you? We will put Ron in a real trouble... if he's not in one yet".  
"How could he be so stupid?" Ginny looked at Hermione, who was still quiet. "Hermione, are you ok?"  
She could feel tears filling her eyes. "It's all my fault. Ron's in trouble cause of me".  
"Don't be silly, Hermione". Harry said.  
"Yeah. Ron's in it cause he's a huge stupid idiot..." Ginny's voice was rising.  
"Shh, Ginny".  
"Sorry, Harry".  
They were finally outside, each one carrying their own broom.  
"Let's go then" Harry said.  
They jumped over them and left to the glade.  
  
"Weasley! Where are you? You can not hide forever!" Draco could feel his hair standing on end. "Hate this forest. Damn Weasley!" He thought. "Weasley!"  
Ron tried to speak. His voice left his mouth like a little murmur. "Bloody hell! I can not throw anything yet with that voice!" He thought.  
"Weasley! Don't be so coward!" Malfoy heard steps. He turned to the left. "IMPEDIMENTA!" Something fell on the ground. He ran to it. "ARGH!"  
"What was it?" Ron rose. "Malfoy!" He called. His voice was still low but now he could fight again. "What's wrong, Malfoy? What did you hit?" Ron walked towards him.  
"See for yourself" Draco pointed at something on the ground. A spider bigger than Fang was lying there.  
"BLOODY HELL! I HATE SPIDERS!" Ron yelled and stepped behind.  
"I hate this forest! Why did you run to here?!" Draco asked still looking at the spider.  
"I hate spiders..."  
"I already know it!"  
"I ran because you cursed me..." Suddenly Ron remembered why they were there.  
Draco looked at him. "Yes, Weasley, you're right. Let's continue then. IMPEDIMENTA!"  
"PROTEGO!"  
The spell backfired again. Malfoy dodged it.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Hermione landed.  
"Where are they?" Ginny asked, looking at every side.  
"There's no other glade that I..."  
"ESTUPEFAÇA!"  
"LOOK OUT!" Hermione pushed Harry and Ginny to the ground. The red flashes passed over their heads.  
"What..."  
"Crabbe and Goyle!" Hermione said, rising.  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" Crabbe yelled.  
"PROTEGO!" The spell backfired on Harry's charm and hit a tree. "Where are they?"  
"It's not of your business, Potter. EXPELLIARMUS!"  
Harry deviate from it.  
"Get out of my way, Goyle!"  
"Or you will do what, mudblood? RICTUSEMPRA!"  
Hermione dropped herself on the ground. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
Goyle jumped to the side, but for inches Hermione's curse didn't hit him.  
"Hermione!" Harry called. She turned to him. Harry was fighting Crabbe. "They might be in the forest. Go look for Ron. We'll take care of these two".  
Hermione nodded. She turned to the forest. "Where should I begin from?"  
"We didn't finish yet, mudblood! IMPEDIMENTA!" Goyle yelled at her back.  
"I can't dodge this one" She thought, but the curse split in two and passed at each side of her body. She turned. "Ginny!"  
"Go! They're our business now! You must find Ron!"  
"Ok!" She went in the forest. 


	48. Chapter XLVIII

Sorry for being so damn late! I'm really sorry! It's just that I'm sooo busy at the moment that I couldn't update earlier... but I just hope that you like this chapter... and thanks for waiting... luv ya!

**Chapter XLVIII**

Malfoy robes were destroyed. He was not fast enough to run when Ron used the Reducto charm on a tree near him. "ESTUPEFAÇA!"

The red flash entered in the forest. It passed near Ron, but he didn't need to dodge it. "I think you're loosing your touch, Malfoy. RICTUSEMPRA!"

Malfoy was thrown feet away and hit a tree. His back was really aching. "You're being lucky till now, Weasley".

"Lucky? Do you think so?"

"Yeah. You've dodged all my spells till now".

"You forgot to say that I succeeded in throwing some on you too". Ron smiled.

Malfoy's eyes were flashing in anger. "I think I should stop playing now". He rose.

"Playing? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see really soon. IMPEDIMENTA!"

Ron jumped to the side. "I don't think..."

"IMPERIUS!"

The curse hit Ron on the forehead. "What..." He felt himself really light, all the problems were gone.

"Leave her to me, Weasley".

Ron heard a voice inside his head, a known voice but he could not tell from whom. "What?"

"Hermione. Leave her to me".

"Hermione?"

"Yes. I can give everything to her. Do you want her to be happy, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"So leave her to me".

The voice was really persuasive. "She will be happy if I leave her?"

"Yes! I'll take care of her. She'll have everything that she wants. You can give nothing to her".

"But I love her".

"No, you don't. You think you love her but you don't. I'm telling you that you don't love her".

"I... I don't? Are you sure?"

"Trust me. You don't love her. Leave her".

But, for more convincing that this voice was, another voice inside of him was telling him that something was really wrong. "It... it's not true".

"What?" The voice asked angrily.

"I do love Hermione. I love her more than everything, more than anything! YOU'RE LYING!" He felt himself falling on the ground. "What... what happened?" He looked at Malfoy, who was in front of him. "You! It was you! You used the Imperius curse!"

"I'm amazed. You resisted" Draco pointed his wand to him. "But it will not save you! ESTUPEFAÇA!"

"PROTEGO!"

Draco didn't expect Ron to be so fast. He almost was hit by his own spell.

Ron rose. "Bstard! That's what you meant when you said you will stop playing! So you know how to use the Unforgivable Curses! I bet your father taught you!"

"Of course! Did you really think that he would let me left Hogwarts without knowing them?!" Draco was rising from the ground.

"I can not let him catch me" He thought. "REDUCTO!" The tree next Malfoy exploded. His right arm and hand were bleeding. "Give up, Malfoy. You're really hurt now".

Draco smirked. "Just now? But I just started fighting! CONJUNTIVICTUS!"

"ARGH!" Ron put his hands over his eyes. "Danm!"

"Hey, Weasley, where am I?"

Ron shook his wand in all directions. Malfoy's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "I need to do something" he thought.

"Don't worry, Weasley. I'll send somebody to catch your pieces".

Ron heard Malfoy's laughs. "Hermione..."

"Ready to suffer? CRUCIO!"

Ron waited for the curse to hit him but instead he heard somebody yelling... and he knew that voice. "HERMIONE!" He yelled. He heard the sound of something hitting the ground. He walked as fast as he could to where that sound came from. He could not see but he felt that tears were rolling over his face. He kneeled and passed his hands on the ground, trying to find her. "Hermione, please answer. Where are you?"

"Ron..."

A weak voice came from his left side. He turned. "Hermione". Somebody touched his hand. He recognized Hermione's touch. He pulled her to him. She was shaking and mumbling. He passed his hand on her face and felt that it was wet. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"Ron... thank God you're... ah!"

"Don't talk".

They heard steps coming in their direction. Ron's vision was coming back now. Hermione turned her face to see who it was.


	49. Chapter XLIX

I'm so sorry!! Let me tell you why I'm so late!! I want to continue this story in another fic, but I couldn't make a good idea of that new one yet... I'm posting the last chapters now... but you will see it needs a sequence... really sorry again... and thanks for the patience.

**Chapter XLIX**

"So you love him that much" Malfoy asked.

Hermione didn't feel anger or evilness in his voice, but a deep sadness. Her brown eyes met Malfoy's grey eyes. "More than you can understand, Malfoy". She saw that his body was shacking a little.

"You made your choice then".

"There was no choice to make. I told you that in... ah!" Her body contracted.

"Hermione!" Ron called, worried.

Draco gave a step towards her, but stopped. "You'll regret it, Granger".

She smiled to him. "I doubt it".

Ron's eyes were totally normal now. He saw Malfoy staring at Hermione for a few seconds then he turned his back at them.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm... ah!... don't worry". She smiled.

"You can say you love Weasley but don't ask me to not love you". Draco turned to them. His eyes were shining, seeming to be with tears. "This is not the end". He looked at Ron then at Hermione and left.

"What else that guy wants?" Ron looked at Hermione. "You shouldn't have entered in front of me".

"You were not seeing anything, how could you defend yourself?"

"Now you're hurt... and because of me". Ron lowered his head.

"Look, Ron..."

"Hermione! Ron!"

They turned to see who it was.

"Harry! Ginny! What you... ah, now I see. You read my message, right?"

"Thank God I woke up earlier than you thought".

"Ron Weasley, how dare you was so stupid?!"

"Calm Down, Ginny". Ron said, blushing.

"I should write to mum!"

Ron's eyes got wide. "Ginny, please, don't".

"But I should".

"What happened? Hermione, you're hurt?"

Ron rose, holding Hermione by her arms. "Tell you later, mate, now help me here with Hermione".

"Ok".

They managed to put Hermione on her feet, but she could not walk properly, so Ron held her in his arms. Crabbe and Goyle were not at the glade and Malfoy was gone too. Ron put Hermione in front of him on his broom and Harry carried Hermione's one. They went to the castle.

Hermione didn't let her friends take her to Madam Pomfrey. She convinced them that a little nap would restore her strength. The common room was still empty and they felt thankful to God for that. Ginny alone had to take Hermione because the boys couldn't enter at the girls' side. Ron kissed Hermione's cheek slightly and she went upstairs with Ginny.

"Ron, what hit Hermione? She shakes like Neville when he was hit by the Cruciatus curse".

"But it was exactly what hit her".

Harry's eyes got wide. "You must be kidding!"

"I wish I was. Malfoy knows how to use the Unforgivable Curses. He tried Imperious curse on me before using Crucio against me but Hermione entered in front of me and..." He stopped.

"And you resisted? The Imperious curse I mean".

Ron gave a half-hearted smile. "At least this whole crazy thing was useful for something. I think Malfoy used Crucio cause he got really angry at me".

They heard footsteps.

"How is she, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well, she's not shacking so hard anymore. I guess she's right, she just need to rest. The others will wake up really soon. We should at least pretend that we are studying and think of an excuse to give when people ask us where's Hermione".

"We can say she's not feeling well" Harry said.

"Yeah, I think it's the best thing to say". She looked at Ron. "C'mon, Ron. It will not make any good to anyone keeping a face like that".

"She's there cause of me. If I wasn't so stupid..."

Ginny was really angry at him but now she felt pity. "What's done is done".

Somebody opened a door upstairs.

"C'mon, let's seat and open any book" Harry said.

They ran to the table near the fireplace.

Harry looked for Dobby a few hours later and asked him to bring food to Hermione. The house elf was really glad to serve a Harry Potter's friend so it passed all day looking after her.

Harry, Ginny and Ron didn't see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at breakfast but they were there for lunch. Goyle had little scratches on his face and was limping a little. Crabbe didn't have any signs of fight but had a dumb look in his eyes.

Harry smiled. "I guess he still is a little stunned".

"You stunned him?"

"When we got to the glade they tried to hinder us" Harry answered.

Ron saw that Malfoy was looking at him and sustained the look. Malfoy also had some scratches on his face and Ron noticed that he was holding his left arm. "I think I did a real damage there" He thought.

Nobody suspected what really happened to Hermione. The night was falling when she went down. She was still week but the colors were back to her face. Ron helped her to go down. "How are you?"

She smiled. "Fine".

Ron took her to the table where Ginny and Harry were waiting for them.

"So, Dobby was a good nurse?"

"The better I guess". She sat. "Studying? I can't believe it!"

"Well, the finals start tomorrow". Harry said.

"Finals? Who cares about finals?" Ginny asked, exasperated.

"Oh, no, Ginny! Will you start that again?" Ron asked, bored.

Everybody laughed.

Finally it was saturday. Ginny's O.W.L.s were in the past as were the N.E.W.T.s and the finals of other students. Malfoy didn't bother Hermione or any of her friends. Gryffindor won the Cup of Houses and at quidditch. Everybody's trunks were already at the station. They ate breakfast and went to there. They saw Hagrid at the platform.

"Hi, Hagrid". Harry went to him and gave him a hug.

"As always I came here to say 'bye'".

"We'll miss you, Hagrid". Hermione smiled.

"Now listen, be careful, right?"

"Don't worry. Anyway, I know there will be people to be careful enough for me" Harry said, ironically.

"It's serious, Harry" Hagrid said, seriously.

Harry blushed. "I know".

He smiled. "I think you'd better be going". Hagrid hugged each one then waved 'goodbye'.

They entered at the train.

"I'm leaving home, not coming back to it" Harry said, sadly.

Ginny held his hand. "We'll take you off there as soon as you can imagine".

Harry looked at her and smiled. "I hope so". He gave a little kiss on her mouth.

"We should find seats. Soon there will be none". Hermione held Ron's hand and pulled him, entering the corridor.

"I think we can still find seats at the back" Ron said.

Hermione turned to him. "I hope... oops, sorry". Hermione collided on someone. She looked at up and saw big grey eyes looking at her.


	50. Chapter L

**Chapter L**

"Nervermind". Malfoy gave a step back. "You should look at where you're going, Granger". He said, smirking.

"Excuse me, Malfoy".

He stepped aside letting her pass.

When she was exactly at Malfoy's side she felt someone holding her free hand. A cold touch telling her that he didn't give up. "Oh my God..."

Ron didn't see it because he was facing Malfoy. He turned to Hermione. "It's better... what, Hermione?" He asked when he saw how she was pale.

"Nothing. I just remembered of... the Cruciatus curse", she whispered.

They found a cabin still empty.

"That git! I should tell to the Ministry of Magic what he did".

"Forget it, Ron, otherwise you would get you expelled from Hogwarts".

"Can I ask you why, Hermione?"

"Because you will have to say how you know that. I can imagine you telling to Fudge that you and Malfoy were in a duel when he used the Unforgivable Curses".

"Hermione's right" Harry said.

"Damn!"

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Calm down, Ron".

There were no more incidents, only a surprise. Neville came to their cabin bringing Luna.

"So you're really dating, huh?"

"Yeah". Neville blushed.

"Congratularions". Ginny said, happily.

Their parents were waiting for them at the train station. Ron and Hermione froze.

"I didn't tell my parents about us!" They said together.

Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry. I doubt they will be mad at you". Ginny said.

Hermione and Ron were all red. They were still holding hands but couldn't face their parents.

Mrs. Weasley came to hug her children but stopped when she saw Hermione and Ron together. "What's that?"

"We... we're... we're dating, mum".

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley's face opened in a smile. "What a nice surprise!" She hugged Hermione. "Ron couldn't choose a better girl, Hermione".

She blushed more than she already was. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley".

"So, Hermione..." her father stepped to her "... you're dating and didn't tell us".

"I... I forgot, dad, I'm sorry".

Her father smiled. "That's ok. We know Ron and I don't see any problem".

She hugged him. "Thanks, dad".

"HI, Harry". Mrs. Weasley turned to him.

He got red. "Hi".

"There's no need to be so ashamed, dear".

"Yes, there is". He looked at the Dursleys, who were trying what color could best suit their faces.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "That's ok, Harry. I didn't expect them to like Ginny anyway".

Harry blushed harder. He felt someone holding his hand gently.

"Don't worry, Harry. I don't need their approval".

He looked at her. She was smiling. He smiled back.

"Well, now, let's go". She stepped to Harry and hugged him. "We'll take you from there as soon as we can".

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley". He kissed Ginny slightly, hugged Hermione and Ron and went to the Dursleys.


End file.
